Yulie's Tales
by Mardrena
Summary: He's been called many things in his lifetime: boy, brat, whelp, child, squirt, small fry...never before hero. Until now.
1. The Ryder and his Steed

The Ryder and his Steed

By Mardrena

White Wind lashed his tail out of boredom. Yulie always took him out to roam late at night, but the rest of the day he spent playing the inert 'toy display'. He sniffed at some of the steel tools resting atop a work shelf then jerked his head away. The father already suspected something amiss with the disappearance of the first set of tools.

White Wind glanced about shiftily then opened his mouth and hooked his teeth around the end of a wrench. He halted when he heard a creak from the door and assumed his statue-like pose. Mr. Yamano entered the garage carrying a trash bag and walked over to the aluminum can in the corner. He dropped it inside then turned to leave. He paused and glanced at the large toy. The thing had been in the garage the past six months, and every time he saw it, he seemed to notice subtle differences in everything from the angle of the legs to the way the wings rest on the shoulders. Mr. Yamano sighed and shut the door behind him, shaking his head dismissively. White Wind let his wings droop but immediately froze again when the door began to open.

Mrs. Yamano entered the room humming musically. "Hmm hmm hmm, I'm just going to leave these carrots here to dry. I'll be back for them later. Hmm hmm hmm…" she set a large ceramic plate on the top of the washing machine on the other side of the garage then headed back to the door. White Wind had to keep his gaze straight forward, and only the sound of the door opening and closing indicated she'd left. Nonexistent sweat glands poured imaginary waterfalls down the Pegasi's head. He knew bait when he saw it…but it smelled so irresistibly good! He cocked his ears ever so slightly, straining hard to listen for any faint sounds like footsteps or breathing.

His eye lenses angled towards the door. The door looked shut all the way, and only a pile of dirty laundry, brooms, and mops rest in the corner. The only sounds he heard came from the inner recesses of the house. White Wind glanced from side to side warily. He nudged one leg to the side then moved the other. The family vehicle blocked his path, so he had to scoot around it to reach the washing machine and the plate with the delightfully smelling vegetables.

He glanced around the garage once more, double checking the sounds and door. She wouldn't possibly notice one missing… He reached out and grabbed the thin one atop the pile and began chewing. He moved to return to his spot but paused and looked back at the plate. That one fat carrot kept drawing his gaze. Just one more maybe… White Wind made a pleased burble.

"AH HAH! Got you!" Mrs. Yamano sprang out from under the pile of dirty laundry. White Wind jerked his head up and squealed shrilly.

* * *

><p>Yulie stared at the pages of his textbook intently and tapped his pencil against his notebook.<p>

"YULIE!" He sat bolt upright when he heard his father yell and sprang out of his desk chair and ran towards the door. The call came from the garage.

"Yes Pop!" Yulie ran into the garage but skidded to a halt when he saw his father standing by the car with his hands on his hips looking very cross, and much to his horror, White Wind munching on carrots being offered by his mother.

"What is this?" Mr. Yamano demanded angrily and pointed at White Wind.

"Um…What's what?" Yulie waved his hand slightly behind his back, pointing to the side, trying to tell White Wind to flee through the open door. White Wind glanced at him and snorted, far too interested in snacking to care. Yulie hissed under his breath.

"Don't think I don't notice that." Yulie flinched and looked at his father. "I actually believed you when you told me this was some game store prop, when it turns out, all this time you've been keeping a flying robot space horse in my garage?"

"Wow Pop…that sounded real ignorant right there…" Yulie grimaced.

"You've been hanging around those people again, haven't you? I told you not to associate with those weirdos! Especially that man and his overgrown housecat!"

"Pop! They're my friends! They're not different or anything! Besides, White Wind hasn't hurt anyone or done anything wrong!"

"Oh it has a name now, does it? Well answer this for me then, young man: what does it eat?"

"Um…vegetables…"

"And?"

"…fruits?"

"And…"

"Metal."

"So that explains what's been happening to my tools lately." Just then, White Wind let out a rattling belch, his ears flattening against his neck and his wings shaking.

"You're not helping…" Yulie growled.

"This is why your grades have slipped isn't it? You've been spending time with this-this- _thing_! I thought it was too much TV or video games, but this!"

"I'm passing just fine…"

"'Just fine' won't cut it when you get out into the world! I didn't raise you to settle for second best!" White Wind paused in reaching for the last carrot and twitched his ears forward. Mrs. Yamano nudged the plate towards him but the Pegasi ignored it and stared at Mr. Yamano.

"You think the world is just about working and money and business? You don't know anything about what I've been through. You've been through a lot too, you know!"

"Don't think you have any right to take any sort of attitude with me! I want this thing gone and that's final!" Mr. Yamano jumped when he heard a metallic squeal and glanced at the Pegasi. "Oh what, you got something to say?" White Wind emitted a series of squeals and chirps.

"He says he's carried me through real battle and he's sworn to protect me no matter what."

"Lemme guess, you understand him?"

"I can!"

"I've had enough. You, you understand the words 'get out of my house'?"

"I will not leave him!" The words came out of Yulie's mouth, but White Wind narrowed his eyes and shook his head and tail. "You stay in your small world with your small mind! You do not not try to understand, you do not _want_ to understand!" White Wind growled. Mrs. Yamano stepped back, startled as he took a step towards Mr. Yamano.

"Don't raise your voice at me-" Yulie's mind felt detached somehow and he stared at White Wind. The Pegasi let out another spate of squeals and growls.

"Stupid and ignorant! Ignorant and stupid!" Yulie heard himself yell.

"I will _not_ tolerate you talking back at me like that!" Mr. Yamano grabbed Yulie by the front of his shirt. White Wind's eyes widened and his mane crest rose. Mr. Yamano glanced at him. "What? What do you want?" White Wind snorted and stepped closer. "What…what are you doing?" White Wind struck the floor with one hoof, and the metal plates covering his forelegs started to shimmer. Mrs. Yamano clamped a hand over her mouth and took a step back.

White Wind reared up on his hind legs and spread his wings towards the ceiling. The leg plates glowed brightly before White Wind struck the concrete floor with both fore hooves. The floor sank and shuddered and cracks ran from the impact area all the way up the walls and to the ceiling. The car creaked as it bounced up from the force roiling the garage. Mr. Yamano yelped as the blow knocked him off his feet, startling Yulie from his trance.

"POP!" Yulie screamed. White Wind stretched one wing to the side and angled the blades in such a way that he scooped up Yulie and deposited him on his back. Mrs. Yamano screamed in terror as the Pegasi lunged and buried his horn in the garage door. Metal squealed as he tore the door down and trampled over it on his way outside.

"YULIE! WAIT! WAIT, PLEASE!" Mr. Yamano cried desperately as he staggered to his feet. Mrs. Yamano helped him stand but the two watched helplessly as the Pegasi carrying their son galloped out into the middle of the street. White Wind paused when he saw a car speeding towards them. The driver gasped when he saw a strange metallic figure standing in the middle of the street. White Wind narrowed his eyes and spread his wings. He swept them down powerfully several times and rose into the air, his hooves barely scraping the roof of the car as it passed below. "YULIE!" both parents cried as the Pegasi took off into the night sky, screaming.

"Oh…Ohh no…What have we done…" Mrs. Yamano sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

"Don't worry…he'll…he'll come back. He's just…upset. He'll come back…"

* * *

><p>Tears ran from Yulie's eyes faster than the rushing air dried them. He reached up and wiped his arm against his cheek. White Wind glanced at him out the corner of his eyes and burbled a question, but Yulie kept crying softly. They flew over the beach now and White Wind dove down and spread his legs to land. Sand flew up as White Wind galloped before slowing to a trot then a complete halt. He craned his head around and nudged Yulie's shoulder with his nose.<p>

"I'm not mad at you…and I'm not mad at them…It's just…" Yulie wiped his face with his sleeve and slid off of White Wind's back. He cupped the Pegasi's chin in his hands and rubbed his cheek against his nose. White Wind burbled again and Yulie pulled away and sat down in the sand. White Wind bent his knees and sank down beside him, folding his wings at his sides.

"When the First Dynasty War started-that was probably before you were born-my parents were captured along with almost everyone in the city. I…I thought I'd lost them for good, but then we found out that they were being held captive. The Dynasty used them like batteries to create their armies. Ryo and the other Ronin Warriors fought real hard to free the people, and afterward everyone just went back to their normal lives. Like nothing had changed. I was so happy to see my parents again, and I thought everything could be as it was before.

"But…the week after…we were in the city shopping, and I saw Ryo coming along the sidewalk. I wanted to introduce him to my parents…" Yulie swallowed hard and clenched his fists. "They didn't even look at him. They just…kept walking, like he wasn't there. He started to say hi but they walked right past him. I saw the look on his face, and he looked so sad! I wanted to say something back then…but…I didn't. I couldn't.

"Rowen's wrong. The people of the city didn't forget what happened. They remember everything, but they're too afraid to admit it was real. They don't want to admit the truth…but that's stupid!" Yulie jumped to his feet and turned around. "The Dynasty gets its power from fear, and being afraid of the truth just makes them stronger!" White Wind listened quietly and watched as Yulie kicked up some sand and clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna be a Ronin Warrior! I'll do the training, I'll study hard, and I'll do wherever it takes!" White Wind stood up and nudged Yulie in the shoulder. He draped one arm over the Pegasi's neck. "Rowen says 'all good heroes' die in the End Tide to secure the future. That means they'll need Ronin Warriors for the time afterward, right?" White Wind whinnied in agreement and swished his tail. Yulie chuckled and patted his neck.

"Oof!" Yulie grunted when White Wind butted him in the chest with his nose and nearly knocked him down. "Hey! What gives!" White Wind poked Yulie in the shoulder with his horn and grunted and rumbled. Yulie frowned thoughtfully then his face lit up with a smile. "I get you! Just a second…" Yulie searched around the beach and found a wooden post. White Wind pawed at the ground and shook his horn. "Let's start off with some Impacting Asteroid, huh?"

White Wind thrust with his horn and Yulie parried with the fence post. The exercise started out serious with Yulie learning how to anticipate each strike and White Wind adapting in kind. Yulie started giggling and White Wind whinnied softly. He reared back and his horn started glowing. Yulie squawked and fell backwards when his makeshift bokken shattered after a strong blow from the charged horn. White Wind squeaked in apology and tugged at Yulie's sleeve.

"I'm allright! I'm allright! I guess Sweeping Comet's still out of our league." Yulie sat down to rest and White Wind knelt beside him. "You know, after we visited Thanged, I dreamt I flew over the city riding Skybolt Sunhammer." White Wind squealed in protest and ruffled his wings. "What?" Yulie raised an eyebrow in confusion as White Wind stood up and pawed at the ground and swished his tail. He raised his wings slightly and arched his neck, raising his mane crest. Yulie narrowed his eyes as he studied the pose. A memory came to mind of kneeling by a fence and being awed by the arrival of the largest Pegasi he'd ever seen.

"You're one of Skybolt's foals!" White Wind whinnied in confirmation. "Hah hah! Figures he'd be a stud!" Yulie placed his hands on White Wind's cheeks and pulled his head close. "Well what do I need with Skybolt Sunhammer when I got his son right here? Hee hee…" White Wind made a contented rumble and closed his eyes. Yulie chuckled and patted his cheeks.

Suddenly White Wind jerked his head back and both ears went straight. "What's wrong?" Something had alarmed the Pegasi, as his metallic lips peeled over his teeth and he narrowed his eyes. "Where you going?" Yulie asked as White Wind trotted off towards a clump of tall grass further up the beach. The Pegasi reached behind it with his head.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop! Hey! Quit that!" Yulie blinked and watched in confusion as White Wind tugged at the skirt of a young girl and pulled her from behind the cart. The Pegasi growled as he dragged her towards Yulie then released her skirt and moved back to stand beside Yulie.

"Who are you?" The girl smoothed her wrinkled skirt and looked at Yulie with light blue eyes. "Did you run away from home?" he asked again, taking note at the state of her dusty clothes.

"Umm…yes!" she said, brushing her hands through her dark orange hair. She wore what looked like stitched leather rather than store-bought cloth.

"…You said that too fast…" Yulie raised an eyebrow skeptically. The girl bit her lip worriedly. White Wind grunted and stamped a hoof. "He says you stink of magic."

"I do _NOT_! Besides, how would _he_ know what magic smells like?" the girl argued. White Wind growled and stepped towards her. "Hey! What…What are you doing! Stop that! You're rude!" the girl protested angrily as White Wind reached out with his horn and began fishing for something under her shirt. "Quit it! Ah!" White Wind had snagged a black cord and pulled upward, bringing what looked like a tarnished silver pendant with it. White Wind stepped back, letting the pendant rest against the front of the girl's shirt. At first glance it looked like cheap costume jewelry, but the design of a winged dragon with long coiling tail and a gemstone clutched in its forepaws apparently warranted White Wind's scrutiny.

"Your friend is sharper than I thought…allright…I'll show you." The girl cupped the pendant in her hands and held it close to her mouth. "Razzunshagigknoph! Come forth!" The gem erupted with light and the silver figurine seemed to move and stretch. Yulie yelped and fell onto his backside when a large serpentine form spilled onto the sand and loomed over him.

It had a long, thin body covered in pearly white scales supported by two thick forelimbs with three talons on each paw. It extended its thin wiry neck and snuffled over Yulie with a trumpet-shaped snout. A coiled scaly growth hung from its chin. White eyelids closed over large bulbous red eyes in an intrigued blink. Two long curved green horns jutted out from the back of its narrow head. It ruffled long leathery wings marked by varying patches of colored scales ranging from purple to orange then green. The wing tips extended in long trailing leathery strips.

White Wind screamed angrily and stepped between Yulie and the creature. He raised both wings high and brandished his horn. The creature drew itself up by coiling its long tail under itself and raising its upper body high then, oddly enough, brandishing its knuckles menacingly.

"Razzie! Stop! It's just being protective of him!" the girl shouted and intervened at the same time Yulie staggered to his feet and moved infront of White Wind.

"Easy Wind! I think they're allright! It just startled me!" White Wind and the winged serpent eyed each other warily but eventually backed down. "Um…I'm Yulie…he's White Wind."

"I'm Drega. This is Razzunshagigknoph. I call her Razzie for short. We're from a realm called Thorolk. It means 'Wing Haven'. Dragon Master sent me here to look for a young boy 'who walks in the company of great heroes and as his steed rides an iron horse'."

White Wind snorted irritably. "He says he's made of dererium, not iron."

"Well, I can't exactly be picky. I know it sounds weird, but Dragon Master told me to bring you to Thorolk. If you're willing, follow me and Razzie. Dragon Master's keeping the portal open until I get back," Drega stated and walked behind Razzie. The winged serpent crouched down and waited as Drega seated herself on a polished saddle. Razzie coiled her tail like a spring under her torso then launched herself into the air. She flapped deceptively powerful wings and hovered in the air. "Dragon Master thinks you're a hero foretold in legend. Well? Are you?" she said before taking off towards the bay. Yulie and White Wind exchanged glances.

"Should we trust her?" White Wind shrugged and chirped. "Go to another realm it is." Yulie mounted White Wind and the Pegasi took off after Drega and Razzie. The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled gratefully. They came within sight of the massive whirlpools in the bay.

"Dragon Master says the barrier between realms is thin here. That's how he made the portal. Follow me, and hold on tight!" Drega warned before Razzie dove into the churning froth.

"…Okay…I'm starting to think this might be a bad idEEEAAAAAAAAA!" Yulie howled when White Wind tucked his wings and plunged straight into the whirlpool.

* * *

><p>"I-I understand…uh huh…if we hear anything from him, you'll be the first to know. Don't worry Mrs. Yamano…Okay…goodbye." Ryo hung up the phone quietly.<p>

"As usual they blame the kid and not themselves," Kento grumbled.

"I just want to know what blew White Wind's cover. He's stayed there with no problems until now. I'll bet it was that mom of his. She's smarter than she lets on," Cye commented.

"Anyone know if Yulie has any particular haunts he might've run to?" Rowen asked.

"If he's with White Wind, I highly doubt he'd go anywhere someone could find him. He could be anywhere in the city at this point. Or the entire nation, for that matter," Sage said.

"I knew it was a bad idea letting White Wind stay here, but the little guy's so attached to Yulie, they're inseparable," Ryo muttered.

"Doesn't help with that screwball dad of his. I know he's probably just trying to be protective of the kid, but come on! _MY_ parents never blew a gasket when I became a Ronin Warrior."

"Kento, your family's guarded the Armor for centuries…"

"Exactly! They're open-minded! Same deal with Sage. I mean, his grandfather's practically been around since the Armors were created."

"He's not _that_ old!"

"Rowen's dad doesn't seem to give a hoot, and his mom's an airhead."

"No she isn't!"

"Dude, she saw you in full armor and to this day, she still thinks she dreamt the whole thing."

While the guys commented on the situation, Tanya hung back by the stairs. She headed towards the door and clicked her tongue against her teeth as she passed by a napping Whiteblaze. The tiger opened his eyes and twitched his ears and saw Tanya nod at the door. He rose to all fours and padded after her. She slipped out discreetly, followed by the tiger.

"I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble out there," Ryo worried.

"Eh he'll be fine. Just needs some time to cool off. Besides, White Wind's with him. That little guy wouldn't let any harm come to Yulie," Cye smiled cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Yulie only dared open his eyes when he heard a reassuring chirp from White Wind. He looked up and saw the jagged face of a cliff as they flew through a fog-shrouded mountain range. "No, I trust you just fine. I just don't trust my head to stay on my shoulders," Yulie grimaced and ducked down, wary of stringy trees that grew out from the rock. One passed over his head a good distance, but Yulie cringed nonetheless. He glanced ahead and saw Razzie gliding through the mist like a festive kite. As they rounded a bend, a huge temple of vaguely ancient Chinese architecture came into view. Razzie dove down to land in the courtyard and back-winged before settling down on her paws. White Wind came in at a steeper angle, making Yulie's gut flip, but the Pegasi neatly set all four hooves down and galloped to shed speed before stopping.<p>

Drega dismounted confidently while Yulie almost collapsed since his legs felt like noodles after the flight. White Wind nudged him with a wing to keep him from toppling over completely. Plainly-garbed monks hastened to the colossal lacquered doors of the temple and labored to move the mechanisms designed to open it. It took six on each side of the door to open it just wide enough for people to pass through single file. Drega motioned for both of them to follow and she walked towards the opening. Razzie followed by slithering on her tail rather than walking with her forelimbs. White Wind and Yulie exchanged glances before following.

"Ah! Drega you've returned! Now, let's see if this candidate you've brought has any potential," a deep rumbling voice echoed through the recesses of the temple. Yulie had his gaze on the floor, expecting someone to walk towards them. Then he noticed a most curious reflection moving over the polished tiles, and it seemed the distant back wall itself moved towards them. A shadow fell over the floor and the flames lighting the walls of the temple bowed as if in respect.

Yulie's jaw almost hit the floor when his gaze moved up and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. White Wind's eye lenses opened as wide as possible and his ears drooped until the tips touched his cheeks. His wings almost fell off of his back and the forelimbs lay against the floor. Razzie tapped her talons together and the corners of her tiny mouth turned up in a smug smirk.

A _lung_! An honest to goodness _lung_! A body that looked as long as a subway train and twice as thick writhed through the enormous hall of the temple, and firelight danced over the large iridescent jade-colored scales coating the back and sides. The belly looked surprisingly soft. The floor shuddered as soft five-fingered paws pressed onto the floor and sickle-shaped talons each as long as Yulie was tall clicked against the tiles. A large tufted tail swished through the air behind the _lung_. Long branched horns barely scraped the staggeringly high roof of the temple as the _lung _reared its head up and peered down at the visitors with menacing-looking eyes.

Awe and terror kept the two rooted as the lung leaned down, bringing its bearded jaw parallel to the floor. Nostrils in the soft wide nose flared as the _lung_ let out a contemplative snort. Long narrow ears wiggled by the back of the head. "Hrm..." it rumbled in a musical-sounding male voice. "You're a bit scrawny for my liking…but I suppose you will have to do," the _lung_ shrugged and leaned back. "So, Drega selected you? In whose company do you follow?"

"The Ronin Warriors," Drega stated before Yulie had a chance to reply.

"They are united in this day and age? Impressive!" the _lung_ raised bushy eyebrows in surprise.

"I've also watched him practice combat maneuvers. Looked mostly ceremonial, but he's pretty good. I studied you for weeks before you even saw me. I wouldn't have just picked you out of the blue without making sure," Drega said matter-of-factly in reply to Yulie's startled expression. "Though…the horse says he's made out of de-re-rium." White Wind shook his head and snorted. "And he says he's a Pegasi." Yulie blinked, surprised she understood him.

"And may I ask, what is his name?"

"Um...My name's Yulie Yamano. He's White Wind."

"Well met, Yulie Yamano. You may simply refer to me as Dragon Master. Tell me, do you have in you the makings of a champion in your own right? Danger nears the villages bordering my domain. Do you have the courage to face it and protect the meek?"

Yulie exchanged glances with White Wind then scratched his ear. "Um…I'll try. I mean, I won't _try_, I'll actually do it." The _lung_ stared down at him, almost amused. "I, Yulie Yamano, solemnly vow to do everything in my power to aid you," Yulie placed a hand on his chest. Dragon Master reached up with one paw and stroked his chin, chuckling softly. "What?"

"I admire your conviction Yulie Yamano…but I can hardly expect you to go striding into battle against a vicious ogre chieftain and his minions in naught but your night garments."

"Oh! Umm…yeah, about that…well it _was_ kinda late when she caught me… Do you got any gear lying around I could borrow?" Yulie asked Drega. White Wind grumbled. "No! I'm not going to leave all the fighting to just you. I'm going to do my fair share too. That's how we _should_ do it." In the meantime, Dragon Master reached under his chin with two claws, retrieving a large polished white orb the size of a soccer ball. He held it delicately between the tips of his talons and lowered his arm, bringing the orb close to Yulie. The orb shrank to the size of a shooter marble. Yulie looked up when he noticed the proximity of the large paw.

"Do you know what this is?" Yulie glanced from the _lung_ to the orb. "Go ahead, take it." Yulie cautiously reached out and cupped the orb in his hands. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's…it's a dragon pearl…_your_ dragon pearl. Dragons like you use these as a source of power and wisdom, and it's considered a symbol of luck in some cultures."

"Correct. Power and wisdom. One cannot exist without the other…well at least not successfully. Those who crave power often lack the wisdom to wield it properly, and those who seek wisdom often lack the power to defend themselves or others. Balance must be achieved and maintained. Luck plays a small role, but one none less important. Look at it closely, Yulie. What do you see in the pearl and in yourself. If you had the power to do anything, and the wisdom to use it properly, what would you do? What _could_ you do?" Yulie stared at his reflection.

White Wind brought his nose close to the pearl and hummed. Yulie glanced from the pearl to the Pegasi and thought again of the mighty Skybolt and his legendary rider. He thought of all the colorful and unique outfits Thangiens wore. He thought of when he'd almost died, but White Wind arrived just in time and caught him, blazing white like a heavenly savior.

Drega, Razzie, and the _lung_ watched patiently as the pearl started to pulse with a soft white light. White Wind twitched both ears when the pulses came in rapid succession. Yulie seemed entranced as the brilliance grew until it almost enveloped him. A blinding flash erupted from the pearl and White Wind recoiled in shock. Drega and Razzie covered their eyes and Dragon Master tilted his chin up slightly. The light faded and they turned curious gazes to where Yulie stood.

Yulie blinked cautiously as he recovered from the intense glare and realized he no longer held the pearl. He flexed his fingers to ease the odd prickling he felt then noticed his hands covered with thick white leather gloves. He heard a soft clinking when he moved his arms and fingered the folds of his left sleeve, feeling the linked rings of chain mail through the fabric. Braided tassels dangled from the edges of the stiff leather shoulder pads. Yulie reached down and ran his fingertips over the embroidered gold heraldic cross decorating the chest plate. He looked at his legs and leaned from side to side, studying the thick cloth trousers and shiny white leather boots.

White Wind whistled in delight, pleased with the transformation. He reached down and lipped at the pommel of a sword hanging in its gilded scabbard at Yulie's waist. Yulie reached down slowly and wrapped his hand around the hilt. He flexed his fingers testily and drew the sword out. The blade hummed musically and Yulie stared at his reflection in polished steel.

"While the pearl will not grant limitless power, I believe you will prove more than a match for Furugoror." Dragon Master shifted his massive coils and settled into a pile. "There are rooms in the south face of the temple. You have a short time in which you may retire there to prepare."

Drega smiled and even Razzie had to admit the new look impressed her. White Wind whinnied happily and nudged Yulie in the shoulder. Yulie himself, however, kept staring at his reflection in his sword. His brow furrowed in deep thought rather than wonder.

_This…this is really happening._

* * *

><p>"Yulie! Yulie! Is that you! Listen, I'm so <em>unbelievably<em> sorry! I-" Mr. Yamano scrambled towards the door after hearing the bell ring and swung it open but swallowed any further apology upon seeing the young woman slouching against the frame. She glanced at him lazily with bronze brown eyes and slipped her hands into the pockets of her worn gray windbreaker.

"Hi. Am I speaking to the ignorant jackass who calls himself Yulie's dad?"

"Oh…You're one of _those_ people, aren't you?" Mr. Yamano demanded sullenly.

"Oh I'm one of _those_ people, am I? Please, tell me: what kind of people are _those_ people?" the woman raised both eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't have time for this…My wife and I are upset enough as it is, so I'd appreciate it if you just leave," Mr. Yamano grumbled and pushed the door shut. He didn't see it coming or have time to react when the girl raised one leg and kicked the door so hard the top hinge popped clean off the frame. Mrs. Yamano yelped in terror when she saw her husband being accosted by a girl half his weight and a third of his age. Mr. Yamano gurgled and squirmed as he found himself dangling off the floor and staring down the girl's thin arm and into her furious eyes.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until you pull your head _out_ of your ass! If you knew a _shred_ of what that boy's been through-for you two!-you'd think twice before railing on him again!"

"I don't know-! What the heck you keep talking about! The horse said the same thing before they ran off!" Mr. Yamano squawked when the girl released him, letting him drop to the floor.

"You do know. You know, and you're too much of a coward to admit it! There's things out there: bigger than you, bigger than me, and your son literally went through Hell to bring you back, and you can't even bring yourself to acknowledge the truth enough to be grateful. You close your mind to the truth so much you blind yourselves to how much that little kid loves you!

"He's blessed to _have_ parents to care for. I don't. I was robbed of that years ago, but he got a second chance, and you-you cling so much to this fake normalcy you do almost as much damage as the Dynasty did! You want him to be your son? BE HIS FATHER! Encourage him! Support him! Make an _effort_ to understand him! Unless you do these things, he'll _never_ be your son." The girl whirled around and swiftly walked away down the steps.

"Wait! Just-wait!" Mr. Yamano staggered to his feet and rubbed his bruised elbow. The girl paused and looked over her shoulder. "I don't _want_ Yulie to put himself in harm's way! I don't _want_ him facing the 'forces of darkness' or whatever! I want him to graduate from school, grow up and be successful, to have a family of his own to love and care for! I don't _want_ him to have to fight these fights!" The girl's expression softened and she shook her head.

"That's the sad irony, Mr. Yamano. We Ronin Warriors don't _have_ to fight the forces of evil, but we wouldn't be the only ones to pay the price if we didn't. Be his father." The girl glanced at Mrs. Yamano, who had walked over to stand beside her husband. "Be his mother. Yulie risked so much to rescue you, and I don't think he could live with himself if he lost you again." The girl turned back around and walked to the sidewalk where she straddled a very familiar looking large white tiger. The tiger glanced at them with brown eyes before crouching and bounding down the street with the girl clinging to his back as if riding a motorcycle. The two stood in the doorway silently. Mrs. Yamano reached up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, and Mr. Yamano slowly wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed softly.

* * *

><p>White Wind reclined on the floor and watched as Yulie practiced Rait'chian maneuvers on dummies made of bound straw. In addition to protecting his skin, the leather and chainmail armor seemed to increase his reaction time and speed. The dummies twitched and writhed under the blows as Yulie's blade grazed arms and shoulders. Yulie stepped back and took a few moments to catch his breath. He narrowed his eyes and began rotating the sword in his palm.<p>

White Wind twitched his ears, recognizing the 'charging the blade' that preceded a Cresta's Wheel. He'd seen Yulie attempt the move once before but had only succeeded in leaving behind a large weal on Chaizar's muzzle. Yulie finished the fifth charge and swung the blade behind himself, laying the flat against his shoulder before swinging up then forward and down swiftly.

The target dummy exploded in a spray of straw and twine. Limbs bounced over the floor and dust drifted in the air. White Wind whinnied, impressed, but hummed in concern when he saw Yulie drop the sword abruptly. He stood up and walked over, nudging a wing against him.

"I…I'm going to have to do that to a living being? I-I don't think I can…" Yulie stammered. White Wind narrowed his eyes and raised his mane crest and began a spate of grunts and neighs in a lecturing tone. Yulie listened patiently to words only he could hear. White Wind shook his head and swished his tail then stomped the floor with a fore hoof solidly.

"You're right… Ander didn't let that bother him with the Thunthen…I can't let it bother me. If this wasn't some other realm? If this was Earth, and we were in Toyama? If my parents were-," Yulie leaned down slowly and grasped the hilt of the sword and stood back up. He imaged their faces in place of his own reflection, and they stared back at him worried for his safety. "Mom…Pop…" White Wind burbled softly again and Yulie nodded understandingly.

"I wish I could say I fought for my parents." Yulie looked up and saw Drega and Razzie enter the room. "Furugoror razed our village to ashes, and they were dead long before I met Razzunshagigknoph. Dragongirls like me usually serve as messengers for Dragon Master, but sometimes they have to make the ultimate sacrifice." Drega turned around and looked up at a large mural Yulie hadn't taken the time to study earlier. Razzie slithered around and folded her arms behind her back and tucked her wings close. Her bulbous eyes blinked solemnly.

"Decades ago, my predecessor Grytha and her dragon fought the dark dragon Arthragor. Dark dragons are those who'd rather be cruel than kind to humans, and Arthragor was the worst. They fought for seven days and seven nights in the mist. Then they both suffered fatal wounds and fell into the Great Chasm, never to be seen again." Yulie gazed up in awe at the mural depicting a fearsome black beast grappling with a lone figure astride a graceful feathered drake. Then he noticed a figure astride a horse standing on a ledge sorrowfully overlooking the mortal struggle. The figure looked male and wore metallic armor eerily similar to Yulie's.

"Drega…who's that supposed to be?" Yulie nodded at the image. Before Drega could answer, White Wind jerked his head up sharply and looked over his shoulder. "What is it Wind?"

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno…something upset him…" Just then a monk ran into the room out of breath.

"Dragongirl! White Ryder! Furugoror and his horde! They have entered the valley!"

"What did he call me?" Yulie blinked as the monk left as quickly as he'd entered.

"It's time! Razzie, let's move!" Drega and Razzie hurried for the main hall. Yulie and White Wind followed and spotted Dragon Master as he began uncoiling from his nap.

"You received the summons?"

"Sorta. He heard the alarm first," Drega commented and jerked a thumb at White Wind.

"Yulie Yamano! Do you feel yourself up to the coming battle?"

"I'm ready, and so is White Wind!" The Pegasi whinnied fiercely in agreement.

"Good. Open the doors! Make way!" Dragon Master boomed. This time over two dozen monks labored to turn the mechanisms. The floor shuddered as Dragon Master lumbered towards the entrance. Drega and Razzie hurried out to the courtyard ahead of him and prepared to take off. The _lung_'s horns barely cleared the top of the entrance as he lumbered onto the platform. Yulie mounted White Wind and waited until Drega and Razzie took to the air before spurring the Pegasi into a gallop. White Wind spread his wings and launched himself off the platform.

Yulie looked over his shoulder and watched as Dragon Master bundled his body close to the edge. His forepaws grasped the rock face tightly. Then the _lung_ dove down like a spilled coil of ribbon. Just as he seemed to fall into the misty void of the chasm, he surged up and tucked his arms and legs close to his body as he writhed. The air roared with his passing.

"How old is Razzie?" Yulie asked, trying to make conversation as they followed Dragon Master. "No offense, but she looks kinda small compared to Dragon Master."

"She's older than she looks. She agreed to be my partner when I was brought to the temple to train as the new Dragongirl. Paradise drakes aren't big to begin with. They're one of the few breeds that can maneuver in the Great Chasm. It's too narrow for other types like dragon titans."

"I guess that makes sense. Someone like Raurgoth would probably find it a tight fit."

"Raurgoth?" Dragon Master rumbled and glanced over his shoulder. "Could you possibly mean Ruinhuriangoth? The Star of the North?"

"Uhh…no idea. I'm the wrong person to ask about dragons, though. …Do dragons always have really complicated names?" Yulie scratched his ear and shrugged.

"We're a complicated species. I'd tell you mine, but it's rather confusing for young ears. We are nearing the village. I will engage the main army and cut off reinforcements. It falls to you two now, Dragongirl and White Ryder to defend the village proper. Luck be with you in battle!" Dragon Master called before swerving up and into a fork in the chasm.

"…Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"There they are! There they are! They're coming! Razzie, lets' go!" Drega shouted and pulled a long curved double-bladed knife shaped like a winged dragon from a scabbard on her back. Yulie's gaze snapped ahead and he saw the intricate network of terraces built into the wall of the chasm. Razzie's noodle-shaped body expanded slightly in the chest before a large lump moved up her neck and into her mouth. Her trumpet-shaped snout shuddered as she expelled a blazing white-hot ball at bands of grimy-looking figures trying to swarm over the walls.

Even from on high, Yulie could see the muddy-colored razor-toothed scab-skinned creatures. They looked every bit as hideous and vile as any creature of written lore and glared up at the flying defenders. Some of them fitted jagged bolts to crude bows and took aim. "Your war saddle loaded?" Yulie hollered and held on tight as the Pegasi did a loop to avoid a hail of arrows. White Wind neighed and bobbed his head. Yulie slipped his heels into the stirrup levers and pushed back, bringing the missile launchers forward with a grinding click. Gold colored spikes slid out of the openings and White Wind wheeled about for a better aim.

The goblins shrieked in surprise when volleys of projectiles sent them flying. Some groups standing too close to the edge of the terrace fell off entirely, vanishing into the mist. Yulie felt himself get a little queasy at the sight, until an arrow nearly pierced his neck. A second bolt flew towards him, but he managed to draw his sword and catch the bolt with his blade, much the same way he'd seen Ryo do once before. He flung it back down towards the nearest goblin. He heard it, but thankfully White Wind swerved before he saw the bolt pierce the goblin's eye.

"This is kind of funny," Drega commented abruptly while Razzie spat fireballs without abandon. "I'm so used to the Ryder fighting on the ground, not in the air."

"What's that mean? I keep hearing that a lot-"

"Oh no! War engines! Hurry! We gotta stop them! Even if we drive them back, if they destroy the village crops, they'll have no food for the next season!" Drega pointed her dagger at several clumsily-built wooden structures being pushed towards the outer wall. White Wind growled angrily and a fresh round of missiles appeared in the launchers.

"No! Don't aim for the goblins!" White Wind twitched an ear, confused. "Aim for the machines!" White Wind nodded and fired. Goblins chittered hysterically when their cobbled siege engines exploded beneath their feet. They flew close to one of the remaining engines, and White Wind tilted sideways aiming to sweep around for a better angle. Yulie had a different plan in mind and slashed with his sword, cutting a large swath through the wooden tower. It creaked as the top half crumpled to the side before collapsing entirely. White Wind raised his mane crest and let out a deep echoing bellow that echoed through the chasm. "Hee hee. He's trying to act like his dad. Skybolt Sunhammer used to carry a great hero named Ander into battle-"

"WATCH OUT!" Drega shrieked. Neither had time to react when a large rock plowed into White Wind's left wing. Yulie yelped and clutched the rein cords and White Wind screamed shrilly as he spiraled sideways. The thrusters in his right wing fired and he flapped furiously, trying to compensate and adjust for a crash landing. Goblins scattered as the white metallic form landed on a gravel-paved terrace. Yulie barely moved his leg up in time to avoid getting it crushed from White Wind's body skidding on his side. They eventually came to a stop and Yulie hopped out of the saddle and hurried to help White Wind stand.

"How bad is it?" Yulie frantically inspected the wing. The impact had bent three of the wing blades out of place. White Wind raised the busted wing and turned his head around to see for himself. He grumbled in frustration and Yulie watched as the blades rotated in the joint and slowly readjusted. He flapped the wing testily but snorted in disappointment. "Looks like we're grounded until self repairs kick in…" Yulie readied his sword when he heard greedy snarls as emboldened goblins surrounded them. They ran black tongues over dirty yellow-green teeth and fingered the edges of serrated blades. Yulie scowled but waited for them to strike first.

And strike first they did. One lunged from behind White Wind, but the Pegasi lashed out with a hoof and smashed its face in, sending its body flying. Two went for Yulie, judging him the weaker target, but he knocked them both out with well-aimed pommel strikes: Meteorite Scars. Some goblins tried to use pikes, and jabbed at White Wind only to recoil when white hot beams of light reduced the weapons to slag in their hands.

White Wind raised his mane crest and bared his teeth. He leveled his horn at the horde and spread his wings to their full span, making himself appear three times as large and just as menacing. He let out a piercing roar and struck the ground with a fore hoof. The remaining conscious goblins turned and fled, squealing in terror. "Yeah! You tell'em Wind!" Yulie cheered.

Yulie heard the sound of air whistling before he saw it and staggered back when another boulder passed within inches of him, striking White Wind square in the head. The impact thankfully did not crumple the dererium, but it sent the Pegasi colt reeling. "WIND!" Yulie knelt down and wrapped his arms around the Pegasi's neck. White Wind mumbled something incoherent and dragged the tips of his wings slightly. Yulie glanced at the boulder. It looked exactly the same size of the missile that had downed them in the first place, and had come from too low of an angle to have been a stray or lucky shot from a catapult.

"So, you are the latest whelp Dragon Master has dispatched to confront me?" a deep raspy voice grumbled. Yulie looked to the side and his eyes widened when he saw the towering green-skinned figure. It stood more than twice his height and hefted a club fashioned from the leg bone of a large creature and tipped with metal spikes. Two thick tusks jutted down from the wide chin and two long horns protruded from the sides of the head with the tips pointing downward over the wide muscular shoulders. A mane of coarse gray hair flowed from the back of the skull over the chest and back and a loincloth of flayed white hide draped between the legs.

White Wind pushed himself to all fours and stood infront of Yulie, spreading his wings and growling. The ogre's thick chest heaved with rich, rough laughter. "What is this? The steed protects the Ryder? Come now, boy? Surely you have courage of your own to have heeded Dragon Master's summons?" While the ogre Yulie assumed was Furugoror taunted him, White Wind narrowed his eyes angrily. The lenses glowed, and Furugoror gasped in shock when two lances of white hot light struck him square in the chest. The ogre staggered back and White Wind used the distraction to launch missiles at close range. Yulie covered his ears from the explosion and waited for the dust to settle before looking to see if the ogre survived.

Furugoror had a large meaty hand clamped over two blackened marks in his skin and growled, more annoyed than injured. "Meddling beast!" he roared and swung with his club, aiming for White Wind's head again. Before the club connected, though, it splintered into dozens of fragments. Through the shower of shards, Furugoror saw Yulie seeming to hover in the air with the blade of his sword sweeping downward after a powerful strike that felt like several in one.

Half of his club still proved effective to use as Furugoror struck White Wind again, sending the Pegasi crashing through a wall and landing on another terrace. Yulie landed neatly and looked over his shoulder, in his concern for White Wind forgetting about the immediate threat of the ogre. Furugoror swung up with one foot and kicked Yulie away into a crop field.

"Your horse alone proved more of a challenge than the last stripling I fought. I am pleased! But, I haven't spent the past fifty years fighting to control these lands just to lose to a boy and his construct. To that end, I shall do you the distinct honor of eating you alive. It is rare I dine on boy-flesh, as they often prove to be too soft and fatty for my liking. However, your distinct courage in daring to challenge me should provide sufficient flavor."

"Too bad! Because I'm putting you on a diet!" Furugoror growled in frustration when a long white tail wrapped around his arms and shoulders. Long green claws grasped the horns on his head and pulled upward. Drega grabbed her own dagger and tried to get a good angle on the ogre's chest. Razzie's aimed her snout at Furugoror's head and a lump moved up her neck.

Furugoror wrenched one arm free and reached up, grabbing Razzie's neck and stifling the fireball. He grabbed her tail with his other hand and unwound her body before flinging her against a large tree in the village square. Drega jumped and tumbled away in time to avoid a savage stomp meant to crush her. She hurled the dagger with startling precision, striking the ogre in the thigh. Furugoror reached down and plucked the dagger out like removing an annoying splinter and tossed it to the side. He took a step towards the defenseless Dragongirl.

He bellowed in rage when something sharper than a thorn or dagger pierced his left shoulder. He looked behind and saw Yulie clutching the hilt of his sword, the blade buried deep in the thick hide that earlier had withstood lasers and missiles. Yulie grabbed a handful of Furugoror's mane and pulled the sword out to stab again, but the ogre didn't give him the chance. He pulled one arm forward then thrust back with his elbow, catching Yulie in the chest and sending him flying. The boy skidded on his back before coming to a stop just before a crumbled wall.

Yulie heard the thump of heavy footsteps coming toward him, but when he tried to sit up, his chest burned with a horrible pain unlike anything he'd ever known. He coughed and tasted something bitter and metallic in his throat. He coughed again, and when he managed to tilt his head up, he saw flecks of red staining the clean white chest plate and the embroidered cross. He dug the tip of his sword into the ground and tried to use it as a crutch to help him roll onto his side. The pain in his ribcage intensified and he felt something salty and sticky drip from his lips. Bright red drops stained the grass and dirt of the garden.

Furugoror stalked towards him, hefting a large boulder above his head. Yulie struggled to stand, and while his legs still seemed to work, the searing pain in his chest made him want to just lie down and sleep. Furugoror grinned cruelly and prepared to drop the boulder on the boy.

He cried out in pain and staggered back a step, dropping the boulder just short of Yulie. Yulie saw the torrent of blazing hot light from a Pegasi horn cannon pouring onto the ogre's back, causing the thick green skin to turn white and blister. Furugoror snarled in frustration and began turning around but cried out again when a furious White Wind buried his horn deep under the ogre's ribcage. The little Pegasi screamed in rage and twisted the horn about the ogre's innards.

Razzie pounced at Furugoror and wrapped her tail around his shoulders once more. She blasted him repeatedly in the face with fireballs. Drega retrieved her dagger and hurled it at the ogre's spine. It pierced the weakened flesh, but not deep enough to cripple him. Furugoror grabbed Razzie's neck and tossed her away. He backhanded Drega as she tried to stab him again then grabbed the Pegasi with both hands. The horn slid out of the deep wound and Furugoror grabbed it with one hand, keeping the other firmly wrapped around White Wind's neck.

"Vile, vicious little golem!" He snarled and held a squirming White Wind fast. Yulie faded in and out of consciousness, and between labored blinks saw Furugoror pulling at the Pegasi's horn. The unthinkable sound of metal popping reached his ears, followed by a piercing anguished scream that one would think impossible of a machine. Yulie's eyes widened when he saw the metal plate that formed the base of the forehead where the horn connected to White Wind's head start to peel up ever so slightly. White Wind let out another agonized scream.

Rage flooded the boy, drowning out his crippling pain, and he grabbed his sword and charged at the chieftain. Furugoror remained so focused on the delightful torture that he failed to react in time when he felt Yulie spring onto his body as if scaling a mountain. The boy's heels braced against the ogre's kneecaps and he ascended swiftly. His left hand grabbed the ogre's collarbone and his right thrust up with the sword. Any guttural taunt or retort died swiftly as the tip of the blade pierced Furugoror's head, going under the jaw, through the brain, then out the skull.

He felt disbelief before his mind went numb. He saw the righteous wrath kindled in the eyes of the young boy with his hands grasped firmly around the hilt of the sword before his vision started to darken. "IM-POS- " he croaked before his life left him entirely.

White Wind squirmed free of the dead chieftain's grip and staggered back. Drega pulled herself up from where she'd landed. Razzie disentangled herself from the vendor stall she'd crashed into earlier. Yulie's fingers felt numb and with the fading of the adrenaline rush came the resurgence of pain in his chest. His fingers slipped from the hilt and he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet before sinking to his knees. He slumped to the side and braced his right palm against the ground to try and support himself but succumbed to a fit of bloody coughing.

Furugoror's lifeless body stood like a statue for a few moments before toppling forward, a hollow rattling sigh gurgling from the impaled throat. Yulie's vision blurred to the point he only saw patches of light and dark, and he saw something large and dark descending upon him swiftly. Then, before he blacked out entirely, something light intervened and shielded him.

* * *

><p>"Don't sit up too fast!" Drega's voice warned. Yulie blinked up at the roof of a simple tent and moved his arms to prop himself up slowly. Breath came painlessly to him and he looked down to see himself wearing a clean white linen shirt and leggings instead of armor. He glimpsed several bandages covering his chest through the collar of the tunic. "Dragon Master mended you, but he worried your spirit might drift and not come back. Glad it did or else-OOF!" Drega almost fell out of her stool beside Yulie's bed as an ecstatic White Wind plowed into the tent and all but buried his nose in Yulie's lap, whistling with delight.<p>

"Furugoror nearly crushed you in his death throes. This little one used his body to protect you. He is quite devoted to you and refused to let you die. Very brave for a horse that is not a horse, but rather quite an intricate construct: a most curious union of spirit and metal. You are very lucky to have each other's friendship," Dragon Master commented from outside the tent. White Wind burbled and Yulie stroked his head, inspecting where the horn met the forehead. The Pegasi let out an assuring chirp and Yulie saw the wounds had repaired themselves.

"Can you stand up? There's something you should see," Drega stood up and moved to the side of the bed. Yulie grunted and swung his legs to the side and set his feet into some plain sandals that had been provided for him. White Wind lowered his left wing for him to grab a hold of and Drega supported his right side. Razzie stood by the door flap of the tent and held it open with her wings as they approached. Yulie blinked from the brightness of a noon sun pouring into the chasm and looked forward where he saw Dragon Master with his massive coils draped over the courtyard of the village. Something obscured his paws, and Yulie looked down to see what.

People of all ages and all backgrounds: wealthy merchants, simple farmers, weathered craftsfolk all stood gathered around the _lung_. "Many of these people are so young they only know of the White Ryder from tales they heard as children. Many more are old enough to remember the previous one from when they themselves were young. They have you to thank for their lives and lands. It will be many decades before a new chieftain dares rise once more, and because of you, there will be peace for that much longer." Yulie didn't know what to say or do. He thought he should make a speech or bow, but his ribs still ached. Then, just as he opened his mouth to speak, the crowd dispersed. "They have crops to tend to and homes to rebuild. They have no need to dwell on ceremony, but be assured you have their lasting gratitude."

"I kinda zoned out there, but I've never been called a hero before…Um…Dragon Master?" The _lung_ looked at him. "Furugoror said he'd fought others before me…others like me…I'm…I'm not the first one you've brought here, am I?"

"No. Indeed you are not. You see, many ages ago, long before I came here, there once lived a mighty hero who traveled the land championing the weak and defying the dark. His true name has long been lost to time, but he is remembered best as Ryder, and eventually White Ryder for the armor he wore and the steed he rode. When old age claimed him, his young squire took up his name and cause, and from then on, every generation there has been a White Ryder.

"The Ryders traditionally cooperated with the Dragongirls, but when Grytha and the previous Ryder died, no other had the courage to step forward. Drega emerged as the new Dragongirl, but my efforts to find a new Ryder proved fruitless. To that end, I attempted to recruit young men from other lands. My requirements were strict: he had to have friendship with men of might and ride a great steed clad in metal. The first boy Drega brought me was a young lad who worked to forge the future of his country and traveled aboard what his people called an 'Iron Horse'. While he saw much in his travels and had great experience in combat, poverty embittered him, and he lacked the conviction and selflessness required to be a hero. So I sent him back home.

"The second lad I found from this same village. He grew up on the stories of the mighty White Rider and had great aspirations. Furugoror had long tormented the land, and his heart burned with the desire to fight this oppressive foe. He trained very hard, and as the son of a metal worker, forged armor of his own for himself and a steed he trained to carry him to battle. He was very brave, and very strong, and fought Furugoror to a standstill. He very nearly dealt the final blow. But, while he and his steed wore armor of metal, and the boy held fire and steel in his heart, his horse, sadly, did not. It failed him at a critical moment in the face of the enemy."

"Did he…Did he?" Yulie stammered. Dragon Master's grim stare answered that question, and Yulie wrapped both arms around White Wind's neck and hugged him close.

"That is why you are the first successful Ryder in so many years. You two are more than just Ryder and steed: you are friends who love each other very much and would go through great lengths to protect each other. It grants strength incomprehensible to those like Furugoror."

"But, wait…I don't get it. Why bring me here? Yeah, I almost died, but Furugoror wasn't that tough now that I think about it. Why couldn't you just take care of him yourself? Why put kids like me and Drega in harm's way?" Yulie scowled.

"Now Yulie, what good would it do if I came swooping in to dispose of every danger? My role is that of teacher, not as guardian. Men need men as heroes to inspire them, not dragons. Men have, and always should be masters of their own fates. How else would they discover the strength inherent in themselves?" Yulie frowned in thought and nodded understandingly.

"But, this is not your destiny," Dragon Master gestured to the village and the chasm with one paw. "This is…a vehicle…a method of transport on the long road to your true destiny. You have parents you should be getting home to, and you can scarcely protect them if you remain here. I might also add how irresponsible it is to run away from home!" Yulie flinched and White Wind chirped guiltily. "But, I will not berate you too deeply, for it made you available to me, and enabled you to discover your inner strength, both of spirit and friendship."

"Well…um…I guess this means goodbye-," Yulie began speaking to Drega and Razzie.

"Oh don't be silly. I'll likely call upon you once again in the near future; emphasis on future rather than near," Dragon Master interrupted irritably. Yulie and Drega looked at each other, happy at the prospect of more adventures. White Wind grumbled begrudgingly and Razzie cheeped and bobbed her head. Yulie felt something in the pocket of his shirt and fished out the dragon pearl. He held it out to Dragon Master. "No, you keep that. You'll need it."

"But, it's not mine!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. You see, power is best used by those with imagination, and wisdom is needed most by those who are young; and I am too old to have either. Besides, I'll grow a new one in a hundred years or so. I think it will be best suited with you." Yulie gazed down at the pearl appreciatively. "Whatever you do, don't swallow it."

"Why would I do that!"

"Erm…you'd be surprised what desperation can compel you to do…" Dragon Master winced.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Yamano looked up when they heard a wooden creak and saw Yulie trying to hoist the door to the side since it hung on only the lower hinge. "YULIE!" they cried in unison and rushed over and hugged him tightly, almost lifting him off the floor.<p>

"Oh Yulie! Please, don't ever run off like that again! You had us so worried! We missed you so much, and you were gone for so long! It's been days! Where have you been?" a sobbing Mrs. Yamano pulled his face toward her chest.

"Yulie! Listen, I'm sorry about everything I said. You're right; I was being ignorant and stupid. One of your friends came by and sorta knocked some sense into me. I-" Mr. Yamano paused when he saw something approaching the door. Both of them backed away from Yulie and Yulie himself stepped sideways to give the metallic equine room as it stepped into the house. The adults stared at it warily. Yulie put one arm behind his back and held a fist over his mouth and coughed before holding his hand out to the winged horse construct.

"Mom. Pop. This is White Wind. He's a Pegasi from Planet Thanged, and he's the son of Skybolt Sunhammer, one of the most famous Pegasi alive. We've saved each other's lives, and he chose to be my friend and live here with me." White Wind made a series of chirps and burbles.

"Oh ho ho! Why thank you! That was very sweet of you," Mrs. Yamano giggled and put a hand over her mouth. "He said I was very smart for finding him."

"Wait-what? You understood it-I mean-him?" Mr. Yamano sputtered.

"I guess so. Maybe he wanted me to hear him."

"Well…look…I may not agree with everything you do…but I realize now how much you mean to my son and you're obviously very dedicated to staying with him. You're not just some stray. I have no problem with him staying," Mr. Yamano said to Yulie. "But you're going to have to take care of him responsibly. Does that sound okay to you?" he said to White Wind.

The Pegasi walked further into the house and Mrs. Yamano took a step back as he passed by. Mr. Yamano remained still, uncertain as the Pegasi moved behind him. He suddenly heard a loud ripping sound and felt cool air on his legs. Mrs. Yamano and Yulie stared wide eyed at him.

"He tore my pants off, didn't he?" The two nodded as White Wind walked back towards the door, happily chewing on the metal belt buckle. "Okay…Okay…I can admit when I've been wrong. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. Now, can I please have my pants back?"

White Wind flung the pants out far into the street. They drifted towards the pavement only to be caught by the windshield of a passing car. The Pegasi looked back at Mr. Yamano, the metal eyelids peaked in a mischievous wink one would think incapable of a flying robot space horse.

* * *

><p>"Drega? How comes the work?" Dragon Master brought his huge head close to the door of one of the side rooms of the temple.<p>

"See for yourself," she said and jumped down from the bamboo scaffolding climbing the wall. Razzie cheeped from where she coiled around the topmost level and allowed one of the painters to use her tail to climb down. "They're almost finished."

"Dragon Master! As always, we are most honored to employ our skills in your honor. While many of us were not there to witness the battle, Drega's account provided more than enough detail. Come, see if you can," the lead artist gestured to the wall. Dragon Master had to lower his chin till it lay on the tile and peered through the doorway.

The partially finished mural depicted a towering brutish figure wrestling with several attackers. A wiry white drake with multi-colored wings grappled with his upper body, while a magnificent metallic winged equine thrust its horn into the behemoth's side. An orange-haired girl with bright blue eyes hurled a double-bladed knife at the ogre's back, and from the front came a young brown-haired lad wearing white armor suspended in the air in a fantastic leap, sword drawn and pulled back in preparation for a lethal thrust aimed at the ogre's face.

"Splendid! You've captured his likeness perfectly!"

* * *

><p>"YULIE!" Yulie dropped his workbook and pen on the desk and scrambled out of his room and headed to the garage where he saw his father standing with knuckles braced on his hip and looking very cross. White Wind stood in the corner munching happily on a thin aluminum sheet.<p>

"What's wrong Pop? Did he eat the trash?"

"Oh noooo…he didn't eat the trash, he ate the trash_CAN_!"

"Well, he can't help that he's going through another growth spurt! He's grown two hands in the past week alone! And he doesn't like plastic or paper…"

"I told you that you're going to have to be responsible for this animal if he's going to stay here! Find him somewhere else to eat, or else he's staying outside from now on." A noticeably taller White Wind glared at Mr. Yamano. "Don't give me that look. You have a couple hours before bedtime. Go on, get out of here." Mr. Yamano pointed outside as he opened the repaired garage door. Yulie hauled himself into the saddle and grabbed the reins. "Make sure you get back in time to finish your homework!" Mr. Yamano hollered with his hands cupped around his mouth as the two took off into the night.

"Don't worry! I will!" Yulie hollered back. "He's right; we gotta find you a new place to graze. Can't have you munching on Mom's plants or she'd skin both of us alive. Luckily I know just the place. There's a scrap yard close to where the Elders work. Should find some nice parts there…" They flew for a few minutes before touching down in the vacated construction site.

White Wind sniffed at a pile rusted metal salvage disdainfully. "Oh come on, you can't be picky. Besides, you won't know what any of it tastes like unless you try it. Some things get better with age, like cheese or wine," Yulie commented and held up a metal brace that promptly crumbled to pieces. White Wind stared at him warily then bit into a long piece of bent rebar and began chewing. He let out a pleased squeal and began chowing down passionately. "See? Told you. I wonder how much more you're gonna grow…I hope you don't get too big. If you get as big as Skybolt then you'll have no choice _but_ to stay outside…"

White Wind jerked his head up suddenly and raised both ears. He looked to the side in time to see a long black and white striped tail vanish behind the wall of the adjacent building. "Chiaje? Isn't that what the Thangiens call Whiteblaze? You saw him? Out here? This late?" White Wind chirped in affirmation. "Wonder what he's doing…can you follow him? Quietly?" White Wind extended his wing and grunted. Yulie mounted and they took off. The Pegasi flew traditionally, without use of the wing thrusters, and glided in pursuit of the white tiger.

Whiteblaze seemed to be carrying something in his mouth; a large haunch of meat of some sort. He galloped along the less-trafficked streets, totally oblivious to the two tailing him from on high. Yulie looked ahead and saw them nearing the city zoo. Whiteblaze neatly avoided the scrutinizing gaze of security cameras. Yulie whispered in White Wind's ear and the Pegasi shot at the cameras with his eye beams, quietly melting the lenses. Whiteblaze came to a stop near the big cat area and made a powerful leap to the top of the fence designed to keep animals out and in. He managed to scale the inner wall and padded into the lush enclosure. White Wind circled the area and Yulie observed the tiger head over to a figure lounging by the back wall.

Whiteblaze set the haunch down by a smaller white tiger. It reached out with its mouth and gratefully nibbled chunks out of the meat-laden bone. Whiteblaze twitched his ears and looked up when he heard the whine of an engine. White Wind alighted on the ground by the deep inner wall and Yulie dismounted. "Heya Whiteblaze. Whatcha doing way out here at night? Who's this?" Yulie looked up at the fence and spotted a plaque. "'Kiasha: Rare white Bengal tiger. Former Las Vegas performer.' Oh cool! She's a retired celebrity! I didn't know you were dating. Can I say hi?" Yulie took a step forward. Whiteblaze regarded him cautiously.

White Wind screamed shrilly. "What? Oh don't be silly Wind. Whiteblaze and I are friends. He wouldn't hurt me," Yulie waved dismissively and took another step. Whiteblaze seemed to tense while the tigress dined blissfully. White Wind squealed again and grabbed the back of Yulie's pants with his teeth and pulled him back then swept one wing infront of him, shielding the boy from the tiger. "White Wind! What's got you so upset?" The Pegasi brandished his horn at the large tiger, and Whiteblaze remained where he stood. His tail twitched in warning.

Yulie leaned down and parted the wing blades enough to peer through. Whiteblaze still stared at him, tail twitching rapidly. The tigress leaned her head back and seemed to lick a portion of her left arm. Yulie and White Wind watched, curious. Yulie assumed she was grooming herself…until it seemed like a small lump of fur bulged upward. A white blob of fur with barely noticeable stripes squirmed and laid one tiny arm over Kiasha's. Another white blob reared up and Yulie saw a tiny pink nose surrounded by thick curly growths of white fur. A third blob erupted from between them and shoved them to either side, this one brilliant orange instead of white with bold striping. A tiny mouth opened wide in a menacing yawn and tiny black ears twitched before it settled down for a nap. Kiasha reached down and licked all three.

Yulie stood up, eyes wide. "Wow…" White Wind chirped in worry. "Whiteblaze had babies."


	2. The Prince and the Ryder

The Prince and The Ryder

By Mardrena

Yulie sat bolt upright in bed when he heard the scream. He wondered for a second if it'd come from a nightmare, but then he heard it again, and he sensed terror and desperation. He threw off the covers and scrambled out his room and towards the garage. "What the hell's going on? What is that horse going on about?" Mr. Yamano grumbled irritably as he and Mrs. Yamano exited their rooms. Yulie didn't reply and threw open the door to the garage.

Much to his horror, he found the garage door open and White Wind nowhere to be immediately found. He ran past the family car and saw White Wind on the sidewalk. The Pegasi colt dug his hooves in fiercely against something trying to pull him out into the street. Someone had fastened a halter around his head made of a substance too strong for him to break. White Wind squealed furiously and tossed his head, trying to pull back. He even dug his hoof spurs into the pavement, but whoever pulled dragged him with enough force that the spurs carved grooves into the ground. White Wind beat his wings, but did not use his eye beams.

Yulie's gaze followed the cord to the hands of someone hidden by the shadows of buildings on the opposite side of the street. "LET HIM GO!" Yulie screamed and lunged, trying to tackle the theif. The person-about his height-reached out with one hand and shoved him back roughly. Yulie pushed himself onto his elbow and reached into his pocket, pulling out the dragon pearl. He summoned his leather and chain armor and drew his sword.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!" Yulie swung down with the sword and cut the cord with ease. The thief staggered back from the sudden slack and caught himself. Yulie could make out angry light-brown eyes in the light of a nearby porch lamp. He heard the rasp of a sword being drawn from its scabbard but the attacker paused when Yulie's parents rushed outside. The person glared at Yulie again before dashing off into the darkened street.

"White Wind? You okay?" Yulie turned his attention to his friend and tried to reach his head to pull off the halter. White Wind reared up and beat his wings, lashing out with his fore hooves and striking Yulie in the shoulder. The armor absorbed much of the force, but the blow sent Yulie falling onto the pavement. "Easy! Take it easy! He's gone! You're okay!" Yulie cried and stood back up, trying to calm the Pegasi.

"Yulie, get him back inside before people see him," Mr. Yamano ordered and glanced nervously at other houses on the street. Some of the windows lit up from inside. No doubt the residents wanted to investigate the source of the commotion. It took some coaxing to get White Wind to release his rein cord to let Yulie guide him back inside the garage, and once inside, Mrs. Yamano shut the door. Mr. Yamano grimaced when White Wind kept brushing his wings sideways and knocking into the walls and scraping the car.

"Wind, come on, tell me; what happened?" Yulie asked and peeled the halter off and threw it to the floor. White Wind didn't reply in anything but metallic chirping and squealing.

"Son…he hurt you…" Mr. Yamano commented. White Wind had grown much from the skinny, frisky colt Yulie had attempted to keep secret at first, and with that grew Mr. Yamano's own concerns about the animal's behavior and strength.

"It doesn't hurt that much. He's just upset…wow…wow, he's _really_ upset!" Yulie remarked as he stroked White Wind's neck plates. He felt distress like the waves of a tsunami.

"I know! I can feel it!" Mrs. Yamano exclaimed, drawing an odd glance from her husband.

"Someone tried to take you…why would someone try to take you?!" Yulie exclaimed and frowned, anger and confusion whirling through his mind.

"You suppose it was someone from next door? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have been using him to grocery shop so much, but I thought I was being careful enough that no one saw him."

"No…he says…he says…it's someone…someone he _knows_!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me, Ryo. I know King Torke's a busy guy and all, but at least with you he'll be able to make time," Yulie said as they entered the Rider's Citadel. Ryo wore his Wildfire armor and Yulie wore his own leather and chain armor.<p>

"No problem. Hey, where's White Wind?"

"I sent him off to Mazzan to rest up and calm down. Norin said he'd look after him. I just can't believe someone would come all the way to Earth just to try and steal him…if I find out who it was, I'll-" Yulie clenched his teeth and shook his fist.

"Hey, you leave that part to the authorities. Thangiens don't take too kindly to anyone who commits a crime. Whoever this guy was, he won't get off with a slap on the wrist."

"Yeah…you're right…Tanya says they castra-"

"Oh look! King Torke!" Ryo interrupted suddenly and straightened himself. Yulie likewise stood at attention as Thanged's Watch Rider approached.

"RyoTakin, YuliTakin! I received your message, and I must say I am greatly troubled that someone from Bainshaebo would dare attempt such a thing!" King Torke narrowed his eyes.

"The guy tried using this," Yulie held up the damaged halter. King Torke took it carefully and thumbed the braided cord, studying it a few moments.

"This is of Thangien craft. Were you able to identify the attacker?"

"It was too dark for me to see. White Wind says he recognized him, but he refuses to tell me. I dunno if he's still scared or just too proud to admit someone got the jump on him."

"Pegasi have their own secret language they use to communicate with one another, and no one understands better than Norin. He will be able to coax the truth out of White Wind."

"Great, so just put him through a lineup and catch the guy. See, Yulie? I told you they'd take care of things here," Ryo assured. Just then someone came downstairs.

"Tiante, I am going out with my friends. I will be-," the tall boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes halted at the bottom step when he saw Ryo and Yulie. His eyes widened briefly before narrowing in a scowl, a very recognizable scowl.

Yulie couldn't remember drawing his sword. It seemed to have jumped into his hand, and he raised it as he lunged and slashed. The blade buried itself into one of the marble pillars of the staircase as the tall boy sprang to the side. Yulie wrenched the blade free and lunged again. "YOU TRIED TO TAKE HIM FROM ME! YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO TAKE HIM! YOU TRIED TO TAKE HIM!" Yulie screamed and pressed the attack. Shockingly enough, the boy drew a sword of his own and parried his strikes with equal skill.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _MINE_!" the boy roared and slashed. Members of the household staff came to watch appalled as the fight spilled across the floor. Rails and pillars splintered, vases and statues shattered. Not even intricate tapestries and paintings went unscathed. The two teens charged at each other, swords raised.

King Torke drew out his own sword-the one Australa had given to him-and buried the blade into the floor. The impact sent out an invisible shockwave that sent both boys tumbling to the side. Yulie tried to scramble to his feet, but an armored hand seized him by the arm and jerked him up roughly. "Yulie! What in the _hell_ were you thinking!?" Ryo shouted.

"I-I wasn't thinking! I just-I just got so _mad_!" Yulie glanced from him to the boy.

"I don't _care_! You don't _do_ that! You do _not_ do that! Even I wouldn't go off like that! You looked like you actually wanted to _kill_ that kid!" Ryo scolded; part angry, part horrified. King Torke pried his blade from the floor and sheathed it.

"The both of you will _explain_ yourselves, NOW! I will not suffer such an outburst in my halls without good reason! Torehj, if there is truth to YuliTakin's words, you-"

"I challenge you! I challenge you, to a Trael de Vaor!" Torehj snarled and stabbed a finger in Yulie's direction. King Torke's eyes widened and his face blanched.

"…You… know not what you say…" he whispered.

"I know _exactly_ what I say! This _nichratho_ stole something from me!" Yulie flinched slightly. He knew enough of Thangien curse words to know a bad one when he heard it. "I will have it back, or I will have his blood!" Torehj spat and sheathed his sword and stormed off. King Torke stood there staring after his son, looking very pale and shaken.

"I don't get it…what's a 'Trael de Vaor'? King Torke?" Ryo asked when the Watch Rider did not reply. "I know Traels are duels, so what's a Trael de Vaor? King Torke?"

"I am sorry, RyoTakin! My hands are tied in this!" King Torke shouted at him before letting his breath out in a ragged sigh and walking down the hall after Torehj.

"Ryo…" Ryo looked over his shoulder when he heard Yulie stammer. "…What have I done?" Yulie glanced at him with a terrified, uncertain expression.

* * *

><p>"You said you wanted to see me?" Ryo asked quietly and walked over to where King Torke stood by the railing overlooking the city. The Watch Rider had his hands clasped at his waist.<p>

"My eldest son has grievance with YuliTakin…and it can only be settled in combat. Such are our laws, and his complaint is a legitimate one. Sunset is Witheren's Hour, and that is when-."

"Whoa, you can't do this! You can't expect Yulie to fight your own son! There has to be another way! Maybe Torehj made a mistake, or-" Ryo sputtered in protest.

"Only Everlasting Mothers and children under the age of five are prohibited from participating in Traels. A Thangien cycle is equivalent to two Oldworld years. How many cycles does YuliTakin number?" King Torke said stiffly and glanced at Ryo. Ryo set his jaw and scowled. "It is either this, or YuliTakin surrenders custody of White Wind, and I already know he will not do _that_," King Torke turned to leave. "He has a few hours time to prepare."

"Then do you have a crystal beacon I can use to send a message to Earth?"

"Yes. I…I am sorry," King Torke sighed and left, his voice wavering. Ryo watched him leave, still scowling. Part of him understood too keenly that King Torke had been unable to dissuade his son from seeking a Trael, and for all his status, could not protect even him...

* * *

><p>"YuliTakin?" Yulie looked up when he saw Dar Dar Vanes, Norin approach. "I heard what happened. I know this must be upsetting for the both of you, but our laws are strict in such matters. White Wind must stay here for the time being, but I have made sure to provide extra care for him. He is much more relaxed than he was when he arrived."<p>

"Yeah. I noticed," Yulie said and watched as his friend walked over to his sire, the mighty Skybolt Sunhammer. White Wind apparently wanted to measure himself up to his dad and crossed horns with him. Skybolt playfully butt his head against his son's. Only a few hands length separated the two in stature. "Norin…Torehj said…that White Wind was supposed to be his…is that true?" Norin leaned against the rail and frowned. "It is, isn't it?"

"White Wind was…originally bred as a present for Torehj…he had just returned from freelanding; not many do so at such a young age. Torkenantakin wanted a worthy steed for his son, and so White Wind was sired from Skybolt. But he rejected Torehj!" Norin turned to the side to look at Yulie. "Do you remember, the day you and TanyTakin came to Mazzan? The boys that tried to corral White Wind?" Yulie remembered when White Wind-unruly and indignant at the time-smacked a teen with his wing. "That was Torehj. He assumed White Wind was his to bend to his will, but Pegasi are not to be tamed. Even Ander learned that the hard way…

"…Would you like me to tell you the story of Ander and Skybolt?" Yulie nodded eagerly. "As you might know, Ander flew aircraft in the Oldworld, but the one he used when arriving on Thanged had become damaged beyond all hope of repair. He longed to return to the skies, but such technology is not used here. One day he went to the Pavilion to clear his mind, and that is when he saw them; the brothers Skybolt and Sunbolt. They were mighty creatures back then, and he had never seen a Pegacorn before. Each week, the brothers would invade the Pavilion, pilfering any food they could find, and no one could stop them. No one dared…

"Ander saw those majestic creatures and vowed that he would have one of them as his own. He laid a trap the following week, and lay in wait for them during their next rampage. He snared Skybolt, but Skybolt refused to be broken and took off into the air, dragging Ander with him. Their duel took them all over the city with each of them refusing to yield to the other. At some point, Skybolt injured his leg and had to land. Ander felt overcome with guilt and tended the wound, promising afterward to leave the brothers in peace.

"Skybolt would not leave him! During their flight, he had seen Ander's spirit and saw worthiness in him. They were not opponents, or rivals, but equals. So it was that a simple act of kindness forged the greatest friendship ever known. Skybolt would carry Ander into battle many times, even unto death. And all that time not once did Ander treat him as merely a steed, a method of transportation or his way back into the sky. He was his friend and equal.

"White Wind is not your steed, or your property. He is your friend and equal. Torehj believes he owns White Wind by right of name, but White Wind refused Torehj's hand. He _rejected_ him. He _chose_ YOU. Choice is the greatest power we have over our own fates. Never forget that," Norin said firmly. Yulie nodded shakily and stared back at White Wind. He'd apparently given up on trying to match his sire's strength and went back to feasting on grain.

"Rowwr?" Yulie blinked and looked down.

"Whisker! Hey! How are you girl?" Yulie beamed and knelt down, reaching out with a hand cautiously. The young white tigress rubbed her head against his palm. While Magma had the green-gold eyes of a wild Bengal, and Snow had the brown eyes of her father, Whisker inherited her mother's icy blue eyes. From her father she inherited the abundance of fur on his head, except instead of being on her cheeks, spiky growths curled all over around her muzzle, giving her a mustached appearance. Her stripes looked thinner than those of her father, but just as bold.

"It has been many years since I have had the privilege of tending to creatures of flesh and blood. The children of Whiteblaze are very much like their father, and I have been able to let them roam freely throughout Mazzan. They provide good company for the Pegasi foals. The pale one sleeps more often than not…the fiery one thinks himself master of all he surveys…"

"Yup, that's Magma for ya…hee hee," Yulie giggled when Whisker began licking his palm with her rough tongue. Her shoulder stood well past his knee at her age. She turned away from Yulie and crawled under the bottommost rail and stepped into the pen.

"Rowrr?" White Wind glanced to the side and reared his head away from his grain trough. He remembered Whisker from when he and Yulie had retrieved the cubs from the zoo. Whisker had seemed very eager to go traveling. Sleepy Snow had barely noticed when Australa scooped her up and deposited her on Sandstorm's back. Magma, however, did not like it at all when Sage tried carrying him and smacked his face with his broad paws so much, Sage had to call down his face mask. Even then, the feisty Bengal tried gnawing at the eye and mouth holes.

White Wind's ears flicked from side to side, and Whisker swished her tail. Skybolt watched idly from his trough as the two stared at each other. White Wind took a few steps to the side, and Whisker followed then moved infront of him. White Wind flattened his ears and reached down with his nose, snorting a challenge. Whisker leaned forward and stared at her reflection in the shining dererium plates. She reached up and gently swatted at the nose.

"YuliTakin! YuliTakin!" Yulie and Norin looked away from watching the two playing and saw Ph'li and Koli run towards them. "Yulie! We heard what happened!" Ko'li panted.

"Is it true? Torehj challenged you to a Trael de Vaor!?" Ph'li exclaimed. Norin took his leave of them to tend to other matters, and Yulie turned his back to the rail and leaned against it.

"Yeah…he thinks I stole White Wind from him."

"Thabbo! You are far more deserving than he!" Ph'li insisted and clambered onto the topmost rail, balancing neatly on the edge with his golden hooves.

"Torehj thinks because he is from Grand House Taurit, he can have what he wishes."

"Do you two know Torehj?" Ko'li nodded in response while his brother pranced on the rail.

"He and his cronies expect everyone to bend knee to them. He insults us particularly since Father is a Native. He even tried to shave Ph'li's tail! But Mother told us to defend ourselves no matter what, just as Grandfather did in his life," Ko'li explained.

"I gave Torehj a kick he will not soon forget," Ph'li said proudly and went back to apparently playing what looked like air guitar with his stringy tail.

In the meantime, inside the main pen, White Wind apparently War Danced with Whisker, trying to strike her with his hooves. Each time Whisker sprang out of the way nimbly and swished her tail. White Wind struck with semi-Shock Hoofs and sent gravel bouncing in all directions. Eventually he grew so exhausted he sank to his knees and lay down, stretching his neck over the ground. Whisker padded over and pressed her paw against his face. White Wind let out a snort and swished his tail fibers feebly. Whisker clambered onto his back and draped her body between the wing shoulders before settling in for a nap.

"Torehj is a…a…thablisk, Mother says Grandfather had a word for it…" Ko'li muttered.

"You mean a bully?"

"Yes! That! Even his tutors cannot teach him better. He is unworthy to live, we all would be better off without him." Yulie flinched, taken aback by the cold tone.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it is truth. He is miserable, so he tries to inflict misery on others." Ph'li and Ko'li continued describing various grievances they'd had with Torehj in the past. Yulie knew they were trying to make him feel better about having to fight, painting a very unsympathetic picture of King Torke's son, but he only felt a cold heavy sickness in his stomach.

"We will come to support you! Even the Morind de Witheren will support you! We saw some of them arrive before we came here," Ph'li said. Yulie glanced at him sharply.

"What? Who? When?"

"Not long after RyoTakin left the Rider's Citadel. Mother went to fetch them. I think I saw CyeTakin, TanyTakin, and DaiTakin…wait, where are you going?" Ko'li called after Yulie when he took off running. White Wind tilted his head up and watched him leave. He turned his ears forward and burbled worriedly. Whisker shifted about in place and yawned lazily.

* * *

><p>"So lemme get this straight," Tanya shook her head as she paced about the garden. "This brat challenges Yulie to a duel because he thinks White Wind is a toy and that Yulie stole him?"<p>

"He claims Yulie 'distorted' White Wind's perception of anyone else when he entered the pen and faced White Wind," Ryo sighed and rubbed his face.

"Shullbuckingfit he did! Uugh! This has me so mad, I can't even cuss straight! Can I testify? I was there when it happened. White Wind refused to let anyone near him, and those brats were too scared to face him honestly. Yulie was the only one not afraid of him at the time!"

"It's too late for that, ooh no," Cye began and sneered. "If Torehj'd been confronted with the evidence from the get go, none of this would be happening. The only reason he challenged Yulie was to save his sorry excuse of a hide."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo frowned.

"What? You don't know what a Trael de Vaor is? Why don't you tell him, _Dais_, you're the one with firsthand experience in these sordid affairs!" Dais scowled at the remark but remained silent as Cye continued. "Oh I forget, yours was a different one. Yours was a 'Trial of Love'. Don't you know what 'Trael de Vaor' means? It means 'Trial of Worth'. That's right. Turns out if someone doesn't like you, and that the mere act of your _breathing_ 'offends' them, they can challenge you. Yet another aspect of 'colorful Thangien culture' you didn't know about."

"Then why did you come along if you're just going to gripe about it?" Ryo commented.

"Because stupid me, I thought we could find a diplomatic solution to all this, and stupid me, I forgot what kind of people we're dealing with! Backwards, barbaric traditions, such utter-"

"It's not barbaric, it's a form of population control," Dais spoke up suddenly. Cye fixed him with an icy glare. "Look, I'm not saying I condone it. I just see it for what it is."

"Then how do you propose we resolve this? They've already said it's either fight, or give up White Wind, and we couldn't ask Yulie to do that anymore than Ryo could give up Whiteblaze!"

"As shocking as it might sound, I have to take Cye's side on this," Tanya spoke up and waved her hands. "I say we grab White Wind and Yulie and jet on out of here." Dais opened his mouth and shook his head. "I mean it! I respect the Thangiens as much as anyone, they've helped us out of tight spots, sure, but we can't let them _do_ this to Yulie!"

"I'm with you on that. If any of them object, they'll have us to deal with," Cye walked over to stand beside Tanya. Dais sighed and shook his head, and Ryo looked torn on the issue.

"Why are you talking about taking me away from here?" The four of them looked to the porch and saw Yulie walk out into the courtyard garden. "I _want_ to fight!"

"Yulie…you can't mean that," Ryo shook his head and walked over to Yulie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you understand what's at stake here. A Trael de Vaor is a fight to the death! You could get yourself killed over nothing!"

Yulie glared at him and remained silent a few moments. "You want to know how I got this?" he pointed at the embossed leather chest plate. Ryo had never before seen fit to pry, but kept quiet and let Yulie continue. "The night I ran away from home, I met a girl from another dimension. She wanted me to come with her to fulfill some prophecy about an ancient hero. I met a Chinese dragon and he gave me his dragon pearl. That's how I'm able to summon this armor. White Wind and I went with him to help save a village from an ogre warlord.

"You say I could die over nothing? So you're basically telling me our friendship means _nothing_?! Isn't that what all of you go on about? How important friendship is? How it's worth dying for someone close to you? I almost _died_ facing Furugoror! I almost died, and White Wind risked his own life to save me! I couldn't call myself his friend if I wasn't willing to do the same!" Yulie shouted, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Ryo withdrew his hand and took a step back, surprised by the boy's conviction. His eyes widened in dawning realization.

_He's…he's not much younger than _I_ was when I first started fighting…_ At some point, without Ryo fully realizing it, Yulie had grown from the stringy mop-haired kid who adored Whiteblaze and cheered for them on the battlefield into a young man with such a fervent spirit. While the Ronin had been caught up in their battles, Yulie had fought battles of his own, and triumphed. Experience had hardened him, however, as it did any warrior. No one said anything for awhile. Cye let out a growling snort and turned around, and Tanya averted her gaze.

"It's _his_ choice," Dais said softly. Ryo glanced at him and nodded reluctantly.

"But…" Yulie spoke up and glanced at the floor. "Well…I didn't have any problems killing Furugoror…cuz he was an evil ogre warlord and all…I…I-I don't want to have to do the same to a person," he stammered, his voice cracking slightly. "And I don't think White Wind would like me if I did." He hung his shoulders guiltily. Cye and Tanya exchanged glances.

"You might not have to," Dais spoke up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down slightly. "If you can beat Torehj soundly enough to where he couldn't continue on his own, you might be able to force him to concede the match. He would still lose, but no blood would have to be shed on either side." Yulie looked him in the eye and nodded shakily. Memories came to mind of him facing Dais as the Dark Warlord of Illusion. He thought it strange that he would be accepting advice from someone who had threatened and attacked him a number of times in the past. Dais gave him a reassuring pat and smiled warmly.

"YuliTakin…" The five of them looked towards the rail and saw Ru Ru Tiki, Aurora standing by the door. "It is time…" she said grimly. They glanced towards the sky, and sure enough, the setting of the first sun painted the sky a reddish-orange. Witheren's Hour…the name given to the time of day before the last sun set…when opponents in battle saw either victory…or defeat.

* * *

><p>Yulie felt sick. He didn't feel anticipation or pride, he felt sick. Not that many people crowded the stands of the small arena, and even though he wouldn't be expected to fight over the Pit of Spikes, he still felt sick. He glanced to the side when he heard raucous jeers and assumed the oafish boys to be Torehj's 'friends'. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard encouraging shouts and saw Ph'li and Ko'li waving at him.<p>

They cheered for him, but Aurora promptly cuffed both her sons. She knew firsthand no glory could be found in Traels. Her pairmate, T'plaureth, hadn't earned his title Weapons Master for nothing. Her father, Ander, had given him his blessing to Pair with his daughter, but many males in Bainshaebo conveniently forgot after his passing. Many a vainglorious suitor had challenged T'plaureth, and T'plaureth had ended every one until further objections ceased.

Ryo, Tanya, Cye, and Dais sat in the tier opposite of King Torke's booth. The Watch Rider looked very apprehensive, and looked not at all supportive of his son's ambition.

Torehj himself paced alongside the banner of the House of Taurit, his face wrinkled in a sneer. Yulie glanced at him and felt himself become angry. The rage passed just as quickly and the sickness in his stomach returned. He took deep breaths to compose himself. He couldn't go into this with bloodshed on his mind. He had to keep the cooler head. He tried to remember his lessons and the advice given to him by his friends.

"YuliTakin," Yulie jumped when he heard the voice and looked to the side when he saw the elderly minister approach. "I must ask that you remove your armor…" Yulie's eyes widened in horror and his friends in the stands shouted in protest. Tanya slammed her fist into the rail.

"KING TORKE! I RESPECTFULLY CALL BULLSHIT!" she shrieked and rose to her feet, stabbing a finger in the Watch Rider's direction. King Torke raised a hand to silence her.

"Let the boy be permitted to use what strength is given him," King Torke said firmly. The minister nodded and backed away, and Yulie let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

"Can't believe they would've expected him to fight a Thangien kid un-armored…" Tanya seethed and returned to her seat. King Torke rose and waved to the two combatants to approach. Torehj and Yulie walked forward until they faced the booth.

"Grievance has been levied against Yulie Yamano by Ram Ram Tairu, Torehj. Whether the claim is true is not for any other to judge, but for the outcome of this battle to determine who is just. If either of you wishes to concede your claim, do so now. If not, then only by blade will this be settled. YuliTakin, will you fight?" Yulie nodded firmly. "Torehjashn, will you fight?"

"I will put you in your place, _Oldworlder_," Torehj sneered at Yulie instead of answering his father. King Torke sighed in exasperation and frowned in disappointment.

"Why do you keep trash-talking people from Earth? Ander was from Earth, and he's supposed to be one of your 'great heroes' isn't he?" Yulie argued. Torehj sniffed and scowled.

"Draw arms," King Torke said simply. The two boys walked out into the arena and took positions by the far walls opposite of each other. Yulie drew the sword that went with his pearl armor, and Torehj drew his own blade. Yulie wondered if anything the prince had encountered while freelanding could possibly compare to facing a ten-foot tall ogre cheiftain…

Dar Dar Vanes, Norin strode up the ramp that led to the bottom level of the arena. Instead of taking a seat with the other prominent guests and supporters, he leaned against the wall and watched, waiting for the fight to begin. Yulie tried to keep his breathing measured, while Torehj shuddered, seething with anger. The minister raised his hand then swept it down, shouting.

The last syllable of the word had barely left the minister's mouth before Torehj charged across the arena floor, screaming bloody vengeance against Yulie. The act almost caught him off guard, but Yulie gathered his wits and prepared to deflect the strike. He estimated Torehj to be at least Impacting Asteroid rank and prepared accordingly.

_"Focus is the key to the outcome of a battle. Lose it and you risk losing more…"_

Drega had once said that she'd seen Yulie fighting in school, and that it was 'ceremonial', but his tournament matches had their roots in real combat; Ancient arts remembered by few and practiced by fewer. He adapted those techniques for his own fight, perplexing and angering his opponent as Torehj threw his energy into the same few maneuvers over and over.

"Man…Sage is a good teacher…" Ryo muttered, impressed by Yulie's skill.

"Yulie's an even better student," Dais commented.

"I can't sit here and watch this," Cye grumbled abruptly and rose from his seat. Dais reached to the side and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down quickly. The two glared at each other, but Dais held more anger in his one eye than Cye with his two.

"I had my doubts at first, but the kid's actually holding his own…" Tanya whispered.

The pearl armor allowed Yulie to match Torehj's ferocity and strength. Each strike he parried or dodged, hoping he could win by default by forcing the prince to exhaust himself. Torehj, however, caught on to this. He drew his sword back and began turning it about in his hand. A gasp went up from the supporters in the stands, and Yulie's eyes widened when he saw Torehj charging his blade. It was either his arm or his sword, and Yulie chose his arm.

He brought the blade up to intercept the strike while he shifted his body to the side out of the way of the downward stroke. He felt his arm shudder and the blade of his sword shivered into pieces, spraying onto his chest armor and against his legs. He staggered back to recover and looked down to see no more than an inch remained of his sword.

"Oh my God!" Tanya exclaimed and clamped both hands over her mouth. Ryo sucked air in through his teeth and Cye grimaced and shook his head. Dais clasped his hands together and rest his chin on the knuckles, watching patiently for what would happen next.

"Do you yield?" Torehj asked. Yulie raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised that Torehj was trying to sound civil. Was he just as reluctant as he to shed blood? Or was he trying to make himself look like the better person? He thought he saw a flicker of hesitation in the prince's eyes.

Yulie glanced at the broken hilt. He _could_ try to use it as a shank…but that would be dishonorable. He tightened his grip then flung the hilt behind himself with enough force it skidded along the ground until it bumped against the arena wall. Yulie clenched his fists and brought his arms up, readying for a fight. Torehj's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Thablisk…" he sneered and tensed to strike. In the stands, Torehj's cohorts shouted taunts and insults directed at Yulie. Ko'li scrunched up in his seat and Ph'li wrung his stringy tail. Aurora folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. Norin watched calmly from the shadows. King Torke looked fraught with dread. The four Ronin prayed fervently.

Torehj charged and slashed, but yelped in surprise when he kept running as Yulie had sidestepped out of the way and spun about on his heel, bashing Torehj in the back with his elbow. Torehj caught his balance and whirled around, snarling in frustration. He lunged again, but Yulie ducked and buried his knuckles into Torehj's ribcage just under the left shoulder.

"Did I just see that happen!?" Tanya exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I don't believe it…I know he'd always watched us train before, but I never thought he'd actually picked up on any of it!" Ryo whispered in awe.

_"Ignorance is assuming the only weapon at your disposal is whatever you wield in your hands."_ Yulie kept his breathing steady and low while he kept his body in motion, like a current. "_Anything can serve as a weapon: Your fists, your spirit, even your enemy."_ Torehj's head knocked back painfully when Yulie landed a devastating palm against his chin. "_Those who abuse strength often forget the core of what it is to fight with focus; with conviction."_

"Oh my God! Look at him go! Look at him GO!" Tanya crowed.

"STOP DANCING AROUND!" Torehj roared and tried striking Yulie with a Meteor Scar. Yulie leaned back and let the sword pass within an inch of his face. He reached up and grabbed Torehj's wrist with one hand then struck his elbow with the other. Torehj yelped and his fingers released the hilt. Yulie caught it in his free hand before it hit the ground and swung it around while Torehj collapsed onto his side. The prince tried to sit up but paused and gasped.

Yulie held Torehj's sword pointed at the prince's throat. King Torke inhaled sharply, knowing full well Yulie had every right to kill his eldest son. Ko'li nibbled at his fingernails and Ph'li chewed on his hoof tips. Aurora clenched her hands over her knees. Torehj's 'friends' stared aghast at the sight of the prince at the Oldworlder's mercy. The four Ronin watched breathless.

Torehj stared into Yulie's eyes, and Yulie saw a mix of anger, bitterness, and fear. Yulie turned the sword about in his hand until the blade pointed downward. He raised it slightly as if to stab then took a sharp breath. Torehj closed his eyes and stiffened when Yulie brought his arm down in a powerful movement. He plunged the sword into the ground with such force, the tips of the winged hilt touched the surface. Torehj opened his eyes again and glared up at Yulie, seething. Yulie stepped back and stared back with a stony expression. He turned to leave.

In that one moment of hubris, in that one dramatic gesture, he forgot one of the most critical, crucial lessons: _"Never turn your back on your opponent!"_ Yulie whirled around when he heard the scrape of dirt and Torehj's berserker yowl. The prince cocked his fist to punch Yulie.

He paused mid-strike and stepped back when he heard a piercing bubbly cry. All eyes went skyward when a winged shadow swept over the arena and a shining white form dove into the pit. Yulie staggered back when White Wind landed between him and Torehj. King Torke stood up sharply and gripped the rail. Norin raised both eyebrows and smirked.

"Let me guess…air shield 'malfunctioned' again?" Tanya whispered and chuckled.

"He has come for me! He knows I am his true master!" Torehj proclaimed suddenly. Yulie's eyes widened and he glanced from him to White Wind. Dread seized his heart. Did White Wind plan on giving himself up to stop the fighting? The colt's thoughts remained closed to him, and White Wind glanced at Yulie out the corner of his eye and brushed a wing at him dismissively. Yulie felt his heart become heavy and the sickness returned…

White Wind reared back onto his hind hooves and curled his forelegs. Yulie tensed, knowing what to expect and steadied himself. The ground rolled up from the force of the full-strength Shock Hoof, and Torehj fell onto his backside. White Wind reared up and struck again, and again and again until the ground cracked and the buried sword poked out at an odd angle. He extended his neck and wings full stretch and tossed his head from side to side, shrieking in fury and fanning his wings. He swept his tail and struck the ground with a fore hoof. Torehj remained on his butt and stared up at the son of Skybolt Sunhammer, eyes wide in shock.

"Few are those who understand the words of Pegasi," those in the stands looked to the arena wall when Norin strode out into the grounds. "Yet his words ring as true and clear as bells to me. White Wind left Mazzan of his own volition, by his own strength and will. He was not coerced, nor deceived. He does not regret, nor does he hesitate. Just as it has been for ages, just as it was with Ander Vai Stel Vethu and Skybolt Sunhammer, riders do not choose their Pegasi. Pegasi choose their riders, and White Wind chose Yulie Yamano.

"Such things always have and always should be the choice of the Pegasi. There was no theft committed, and as such, this duel has no merit. It is the vote of Mazzan that this Trael de Vaor be invalidated," Norin shouted aloud. King Torke smiled and tilted his chin up.

"The Rider's Citadel hears the voice of Mazzan, and will respect the judgment of the Master Breeder. By my right as Watch Rider, I declare this match over, and YuliTakin the victor!" he raised one arm and held his palm forward with fingers pointing upward. Aurora's sons squealed in delight and Aurora smiled happily. Torehj's cronies looked dumbfounded. Tanya expressed her joy with a stream of swears while Cye looked satisfied with the intervention. Ryo looked relieved and Dais had a hint of grudging admiration in his eye.

"What!? NO! You cannot!" Torehj shouted in protest and stared up at his father.

"My son: when the time comes that you take unto yourself the burden of leadership, you must learn that true respect comes from being responsible and earning the hearts of those under you command, not by bending their will through force or demand," King Torke said solemnly.

"NO! YOU WRETCHED OLDWORLDER!" Torehj howled and lunged at Yulie, fingers splayed to strangle him. Yulie stepped back, startled. His surprise increased when he saw his reflection in White Wind's wing blades as the colt swept his right wing between the two and swung forward, swatting Torehj with enough force to send him flying into the arena wall. Torehj's cheek struck the wall painfully and he sagged onto the ground, defeated and limp.

White Wind bared his teeth and a shuddering bellow echoed from his mouth. He tossed his head and shook his horn in Torehj's direction and smote the ground with his fore hooves again before snorting and turning to face Yulie. He brushed a wing in Torehj's direction dismissively.

"Get him out of here," King Torke hissed and pointed at Torehj then to the side. His female assistants rushed down through the stands and to the lower ramp.

"YuliTakin! Slian Yador! You beat him! Grandfather would be proud!" Ph'li and Ko'li bounded over to him and hugged him. White Wind reached over and pressed his nose into his shoulder. Yulie reached up shakily and stroked his cheek. White Wind teased him for doubting him, and Yulie laughed. He straightened himself when the four Ronin walked up to him.

"Yulie, I can't say enough how proud I am of you," Ryo whispered.

"You've got bigger ones on you at your age than any of these guys here, kid," Tanya jerked a thumb over her shoulder. Cye tried to sputter a protest but snorted and shook his head. Dais cackled richly and smacked a palm against his forehead.

While his close friends showered him with accolades, Yulie's gaze strayed to the stands. He frowned when he saw Torehj's 'friends' slink off down the aisles. He glanced at the fallen prince and saw him still sitting on the ground with his shoulder against the wall. The female caretakers tried to coax him to his feet, but he stared at the ground tears streaming from his eyes.

Yulie should've felt relief. He should've felt vindicated, or proud, but as he stared at the prince sitting there alone, he felt only pity. White Wind sensed his troubled thoughts and burbled softly, nosing him in the shoulder again. Dais noticed the teen's expression and frowned.

"Yulie…something wrong?"

"Yeah, what's up kid? You don't look too happy?" Tanya commented.

"Why should he be? After what he was almost forced to do?" Cye argued.

"Yulie? You okay?" Ryo asked softly. Yulie stared into the distance then glanced at him.

"Ryo…is Magma old enough to be partnered with someone?"

* * *

><p>Magma let out an indignant growl and scratched at the door as it shut behind him. He didn't appreciate it at all when strong hands had grabbed him and covered him with a sack then carried him squirming some distance before tossing him into a room. He roared, expecting the door itself to step aside, but it remained unmoving. He lashed his tail and studied his surroundings, pacing about the carpeted floor. His ears went up when he saw someone sitting on a luxurious bed. A young human male with dark brown hair and light brown eyes slouched in his place and stared at the floor despondently. His hands hung limp in his lap.<p>

Magma tensed and growled, demanding acknowledgement from this human. The teen did not respond. Magma reared his head up and began lashing his tail. He padded over to the teen and pounced, seizing his leg in his forepaws and tumbling onto his back, digging his claws through the thick fabric of the boy's combat uniform. Despite the blood staining the fabric, the boy remained unresponsive. Magma pulled away and bared his teeth. He lunged again and seized one of the leather boots in his claws and pulled it off the foot, shredding it viciously.

The boy's eyes looked glassy and distant. Magma released the ruined boot and crouched before springing up onto the bed. He reached up and pressed his paw against the boy's shoulder, trying to goad a reaction out of him. Nothing. He leaned close and bared his teeth close to the boy's ear. Still nothing. He seized the boy by the shoulders and tried to fling him onto his side. The boy budged only slightly, as if made of stone. Magma leaned back and narrowed his green-gold eyes, confused. He twitched his whiskers and flattened his ears, bewildered.

The two sat there for several moments with the teen failing to acknowledge the tiger's presence and the tiger very perplexed. Magma curled his tail up and down and nosed the boy in the shoulder. He sniffed him and nibbled at the collar of the combat uniform slightly. His lips slowly slid down over his teeth and his pupils dilated. He pressed his head against the boy's arm and pushed a few times until the arm moved up, then he moved his head under the limp hand.

Torehj gradually registered his arm moving and glanced to the side. He felt the mattress being depressed by a heavy weight and looked down to see a black-striped orange form moving at his side. It had four legs ending in wide paws and a broad head with black ears. It rolled onto its back and grasped Torehj's arm in its forepaws. He felt the prick of claws digging through his combat uniform and into his skin, and powerful jaws opened, revealing small, sharp teeth. The teeth pushed against his arm, but did not break the skin.

Torehj had been there in the rows with his father the day of the Pairing. That was when he found out that YuliTakin had in his possession the son of Skybolt Sunhammer. That was also when he saw the mighty Chiaje as he strode down the aisle carrying Chi Chi Lina, Yainae on his broad, powerful back. His father had leaned over and told him his name was Whiteblaze. He had never seen such a creature before, and not even the Fendahu looked so beautiful.

Magma saw the boy had stirred and reached up with a paw, batting him in the cheek. Torehj reached up with a hand and tried to block the paw. His fingers found their way between the thick pads, and the claws unsheathed briefly. His eyes met the tiger's, and Magma's face relaxed the same time Torehj's expression warmed. Wonder filled the void in his heart and his mouth curled in a faint smile for the first time in many days.

Ryo and Yulie observed at a distance from a neighboring room whose balcony offered view into Torehj's room. "I gotta be honest, Yulie. I'm not sure I'd have done the same thing in your position," Ryo admitted and shook his head. Yulie stood beside him and folded his arms.

"The only friends Torehj had were those afraid of his title…maybe…maybe if he has a friend who doesn't care about any of that…it can help him become a better person…" Yulie muttered.

"One can hope, right?" Ryo chuckled and glanced at him. He frowned when he thought he saw something glowing orange on Yulie's forehead. It vaguely resembled a recognizable mark, but by the time Ryo leaned forward enough to get a better angle to look, the mark had faded. Ryo glanced at the horizon and saw the last dwindling traces of the second sun's light. _Probably just a reflection from somewhere_… Ryo thought and glanced back at Yulie.

"Let's get on home. Mom and Pop are waiting," Yulie said abruptly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's been a long day…"

Far away in Bainshaebo, atop the uttermost eave of Thananagreia, a tall figure stood with her back facing the setting sun and her arms folded over her chest. The fading light of the second sun gave her silver hair a curious range of hues. _So…_he _is the first to Ignite_…_In__…In…_**_Interesting_**… Steel-gray eyes narrowed and lips spread in a pleased smile.

* * *

><p>"You got enough furniture there, Dais?" Cye grimaced when he saw Dais carrying a tiered shelf under one arm and a cabinet strapped to his back.<p>

"Just a few things the missus wanted me to pick up while I was here," Dais smirked.

"I don't have to tell my parents about the whole 'duel to the death', do I?" Yulie asked from where he sat in the saddle. The six of them stood near the main pen in Mazzan.

"It was all just a big misunderstanding in the end," Tanya said with a grin then made a face. "Damn, Yulie, how much bigger is White Wind supposed to get?"

"Norin says Pegasi reach full growth at about three years, so he's still got a ways to go."

"I think he grew a lot more after today…"

"Allright, everybody join hands. White Wind? Take us home, if you would?" Ryo nodded at the Pegasi colt. White Wind tossed his head and shifted his hooves. His wing blades parted.

"Rowrrr?" Yulie looked down and saw Whisker pad alongside White Wind.

"Heya Whisker. I'm glad I was able to see you. You're growing pretty fast, eh girl? I gotta be getting home now, but I'll come visit again sometime and we'll see how big you measure up to your dad then, okay? You look after your brother and sister, cuz you gotta be the responsible one. Make sure Magma behaves with Torehj, and keep an eye on Snow. She sleeps too much. Ready when you are, Wind," Yulie turned forward and grasped the rein cord.

White Wind flicked his ears back and Yulie blinked when he felt a vibration in the Pegasi's body. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Whisker had sprung up onto White Wind's rump. "Huh? No, Whisker, you have to stay here. You can't come with us," Yulie chided and shoved Whisker off. No sooner did her paws touch the ground than did she crouch and spring back up onto White Wind. "No, stay down," Yulie scolded and shoved her off again. Undeterred, Whisker pounced and tucked her paws close. "No…"

"I have her…" Norin walked over and slipped his arms under Whisker's stomach. He carried her away with her growling and hissing in protest. "YEEOWCH!" The four Ronin looked down towards the ground and listened to the pitter patter of paws as Whisker scampered back over and sprang up onto White Wind's rump. Yulie tried pushing her off again, but she hooked her claws under the edges of the wide dererium plate. Yulie pushed harder, but she refused to budge and began snarling irritably. Her ears flattened against her head.

"…Just take her with you, kid," Dais sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?! No! No way! I can't bring a tiger home with me! My parents would freak!" Yulie argued and tried once more to push Whisker off of White Wind's rump. Whisker held fast.

"Yeah…a Pegasi is one thing, adopting a tiger's something else entirely…" Ryo muttered.

"I dunno…I'm thinking she adopted _White Wind_," Cye commented and grimaced. Whisker drew herself up and wrapped her tail around her paws neatly. She licked her lips and leaned to the side. White Wind craned his neck around and looked her way. His ears perked up and he made a pleased whistle. Ryo made a face and shrugged, and Yulie hung his shoulders.

"Great…how am I gonna explain this to Pop…"

"I can always knock some sense into him again…" Tanya said and narrowed her eyes.

"No! That'll be fine. I'm sure I can think of something," Yulie said hastily and waved his hand. He raked his fingers through his hair and slouched in the saddle. "Allright Whisker, hold on tight…" Whisker placed her forepaws on his shoulders. Yulie went rigid suddenly and bit his lip. "Not. That. Tight…" he croaked through his teeth.

"She used the claws, didn't she?" Tanya asked.

"…Yes…"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to trim those…" Ryo grimaced.

* * *

><p>Mr. Yamano looked up from reading the newspaper in his recliner when he heard a creak and saw the door to the garage open. "Yulie! You're back! How'd things go with…whatever it was you went to take care of?" Yulie looked somewhat sheepish and pocketed his dragon pearl.<p>

"Oh…uhh…it went okay…ended up just being a misunderstanding and all…um…Mom? You know how you've always said you'd like to have a cat?" Mrs. Yamano nodded slowly and blinked when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and her eyes widened in surprise. Mr. Yamano leaned up but couldn't see what she saw, since the coffee table blocked his view. He caught sight of a long striped object waving through the air and a rolling striped surface bobbing alongside the coffee table. It rounded the corner and came towards him.

"NO! NO! NOOO! NONONONONO! NOO! NOOO NOO!" Mr. Yamano protested furiously when a white tiger cub sprang up into his lap and turned around a few times. "NOOO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" The cub draped herself across his thighs and rolled onto her back. "Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…" She stared up at him with inquisitive blue eyes and drew her paws close to her chest. "…I…I can't feel my legs…"

* * *

><p>Like it or not, Whisker was there to stay, and stay she did. Mrs. Yamano warmed up to her more quickly than her spouse, and pampered the tiger well. Mr. Yamano begrudgingly accepted her, but Whisker seemed to prefer him as a perch more than as company. At night she slept curled in a laundry basket filled with old clothes Mrs. Yamano had dredged up from storage.<p>

Inside the Yamano household, things remained fairly peacefully for some time, despite some very disruptive goings on in the city, and one night Yulie slept peacefully as he always did, curled under the covers while Whisker sprawled over her stuffed basket. Her ears twitched occasionally and she splayed her claws in a stretch. Yulie stirred when he heard a faint tapping at the window from outside. He tossed about under the covers and groaned.

"Yulie, wake up! Yulie! We need you! It's urgent!" the voice of a young girl whispered.

"hnnnhhhghh…" Yulie grumbled and buried his cheek against the pillow.

"Yulie, wake up now," a deep musical voice rumbled sternly. Whisker roused from her basket and bared her teeth in warning, a low growl emitting from her throat. From outside, a deep rumbling growl caused small objects inside the room to rattle and skitter in place.

Whisker sat up in her basket and tucked her paws together. Her ears remained flattened, but she closed her mouth and licked her lips meekly. Yulie peeled himself up from the covers and glanced at the window. He pulled the curtain back but only saw accumulated frost from the cold outside. He blinked sleep from his eyes and squinted when he thought he saw movement.

A small narrow palm pressed against the window and wiped frost away. A girl with dark orange hair and blue eyes peered through the glass. She waved energetically and gestured for Yulie to come outside. A small green paw with three fingers rubbed another opening in the frost and bulbous red eyes peered out from behind a trumpet-shaped snout. Breath exited the nose and fogged the window up again briefly. Behind the two, Yulie caught a glimpse of an immense soft, wide nose and menacing-looking eyes. The huge head moved closer to the window and one of the eyes came within inches of the glass, peering into the room at the boy and the tiger.


	3. The Fearless Four

Fearless Four

By Mardrena

"Rowwr." Mr. Yamano folded down the upper half of the newspaper abruptly and glanced to the side, peering over the edge of the table. He wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"What?" he demanded. The young tigress Whisker sat on the floor with her tail wrapped around her hind legs and her forepaws shifting slightly. She gazed up with her icy blue eyes, looking almost expectantly at the man. "…What?" Whisker washed her lips with her tongue and kept glancing from his face to the sushi plate infront of him. "No. No. This is people food. This is people food. It's not for you, it's mine. This is mine," he said sternly and resumed eating.

"Rowrr…" Whisker began kneading her paws on the floor and her hindquarters bunched.

"No! If you're hungry you just have to wait till my wife gets home. No!" Despite his scolding, Whisker began tensing as if to spring atop the table. "Okay fine, here," Mr. Yamano tweaked a roll with the chopsticks and tossed it to the side. Whisker lunged backwards in time to catch the roll in her mouth neatly and began chewing, smacking her mouth and licking her teeth. Mr. Yamano rolled his eyes and went back to eating and reading the paper.

"Rowwr." He threw an incredulous glare at the tigress.

"No! There's no more, okay? It's all finished. Look, see? No more. All gone," he lowered the plate for her to see. Whisker leaned forward and began licking the plate all over, scraping up any particles and residue left while Mr. Yamano sighed in exasperation and hung his head. Whisker leaned back, having thoroughly cleaned the plate and padded behind the chair. She stuck her head under the tablecloth and began rubbing her head against Mr. Yamano's leg.

Mr. Yamano tossed the plate onto the table half-heartedly and frowned at the tigress. Much to his surprise, Whisker slid onto her side and began rolling back and forth on her back, rubbing her head on Mr. Yamano's shoes. She raised both ears then grabbed his left shoe in her forepaws and tugged it off his foot. All the while Mr. Yamano watched, blinking in confusion. Whisker gnawed on the shoe and kicked at it with her hind paws.

"…yeah…you show that loafer who's boss…" Mr. Yamano muttered dryly.

* * *

><p>White Wind stirred from his nap when the garage doors opened and he glanced out the corner of his eye to see the family car nudging inside. He waited until it came to a stop and the door slid back shut before stepping to the side considerately to give Mrs. Yamano enough space to exit the car. She hummed idly as she retrieved grocery bags from the back seat and set them on the floor. She glanced around the garage apparently looking for something. She walked around the car and stooped over, checking under a table. White Wind closed his eyes to resume his nap.<p>

"…where are the cans I was saving to donate?" she asked and turned around.

_Donate_? Wind raised his head and tilted one ear to the side. Mrs. Yamano looked from side to side again before glancing at Wind.

"I could've sworn they were right here…I had a plastic bag full of old cans for recycling…" She caught the slight widening of Wind's eye lenses out the corner of her eye. "Did you eat them? You _ate_ them!?" Wind recoiled and backed up a step, flattening his ears against his neck and twitching his head from side to side. "I can't believe it! You _ate_ them! _Why_ would you _eat_ them!?" Wind lowered his head and averted his gaze, his metal face looking quite ashamed. He glanced at her occasionally, his eye lenses flickering dimly.

Mrs. Yamano stood there tapping her foot on the floor and had both knuckles on her hips. She looked very cross but her expression softened and she shook her head. "Ohh…how can I stay mad at a face like that…I'll just have to do a better job of labeling them next time. Oh, you're such a growing boy." She walked over and rubbed the Pegasi's neck. White Wind burbled and bobbed his head slightly. Mrs. Yamano stooped down and retrieved the grocery bags.

"I'm back, dear!" she called as she entered the household proper. Whisker peeled away from harassing Mr. Yamano for more food and padded over to Mrs. Yamano as she entered the kitchen. Her ears moved forward and she waited anxiously while Mrs. Yamano unloaded groceries. "I bet you're hungry. Well I brought something just for you…" The tigress followed her on the way to the food bowl and kept her gaze on the woman as she unwrapped something covered in paper. "Here's some fiiiish…" Mrs. Yamano set a fillet of white fish meat in the bowl. Whisker leaned down to feast but paused and leaned back when Mrs. Yamano stooped down again. "And here's some juice…" "Juice" turned out to be whatever fluids remaining in the pouch. She sprinkled it over the fillet then stepped away to let Whisker eat.

Meanwhile Mr. Yamano watched as Whisker hunkered over the bowl and began eating noisily, lapping up the meat fluids and picking apart the fish with her teeth. He glanced down at his emptied sushi tray and then back at Whisker sourly.

Sometimes it seemed like the cat ate better than him most times…

* * *

><p>"Mom, Pop! I'm home!" the front door swung open and Yulie stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and set his book bag on the floor before slipping off his shoes and shrugging off his coat to hang on a wall hook. Whisker, who'd gone to sleep on a mat after eating, perked up right away and rose to her feet. She padded out into the hall to greet Yulie; her head almost reached up to his hips. "Heya girl! Miss me?" Yulie knelt down and combed his fingers through the white fur while Whisker rubbed his knee with her head.<p>

"Dinner's almost ready," Mrs. Yamano called from the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll go wash up," Yulie stated and retrieved his book bag. Whisker followed him to his room and watched absently as he peeled off his school uniform and changed into household wear. While he dressed, she nosed inside his bag lying on the bed and thrust her entire head inside, dragging it from side to side as she inspected the contents. "No, don't. My teachers would never believe me if I told them a tiger ate my homework," Yulie chided and pulled the bag away. Whisker swatted at the strap, catching it with her claws until Yulie reached down and gently peeled it away. Whisker washed her paw and proceeded to clean herself. Yulie walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom, but Whisker headed for the kitchen.

Mrs. Yamano arranged plates on the table and walked back to the stove to check the state of the family meal currently cooking. She grabbed one pot and carried it to the table to spoon out servings. She glanced up abruptly when she saw movement and saw Whisker standing up on her hind paws with her forepaws wrinkling the table cloth. "No! No, paws: Off the table!"

Whisker glanced at Mrs. Yamano and twitched her ears. She leaned down again and sniffed at an empty plate, the furry spikes on her nose brushing the plate.

"Off the table! Paws off the table! No, off the table! Off the table!" Mrs. Yamano pointed at her. Whisker glanced at her again, looking almost incredulous. "Get-you-" Mrs. Yamano put the pot back on the counter and opened a cabinet to retrieve something. Whisker extended her neck up slightly, peering at the steaming pot and glancing at Mrs. Yamano.

Mrs. Yamano returned with a spray bottle and gave Whisker a blast right in the face. Whisker recoiled and flattened her ears, pupils dilating and lips curling in a snarl. She still refused to remove her paws from the table, so Mrs. Yamano sprayed her again. Whisker promptly ran away and into the living room, where Mr. Yamano currently sat on a recliner finishing the paper.

"OOOF!" Mr. Yamano cried out in protest when the tigress jumped into his lap, almost knocking the recliner back with her weight.

* * *

><p>Yulie scrawled in the last answer on the worksheet then closed the book and tucked it safely inside his bag. He leaned back in his chair and yawned. The past couple months had seen quite a lot of strange incidents: new enemies, new allies, staving off a alien invasion, finding out about a new team of Ronin Warriors comprised of children… Despite all that the Yamano household remained normal…as normal as could be expected with a resident Pegasi and a white tiger.<p>

Whisker had already gone to sleep atop her bed made from a laundry basket stuffed with old clothes Mrs. Yamano had dredged up from storage. Her nose twitched when Yulie switched off the desk lamp and shuffled over to his bed. He plopped down and pulled the covers over his shoulders, settling in to sleep off the day's exhaustion and be renewed for another day of school.

Whisker's ears twitched occasionally and she splayed her claws in a stretch. Yulie stirred from his peaceful snooze when he heard a faint tapping at the window from outside. He tossed about under the covers and groaned. He murmured in protest, wanting to sleep a few more minutes.

"Yulie, wake up! Yulie! We need you! It's urgent!" the voice of a young girl whispered.

"Hnnnhhhghh…" Yulie grumbled and buried his cheek against the pillow.

"Yulie, wake up now," a deep musical voice rumbled sternly. Whisker roused from her basket and bared her teeth in warning, a low growl emitting from her throat. From outside, a deep rumbling growl caused small objects inside the room to rattle and skitter in place.

Whisker sat up in her basket and tucked her paws together. Her ears remained flattened, but she closed her mouth and licked her lips meekly. Yulie peeled himself up from the covers and glanced at the window. He pulled the curtain back but only saw accumulated frost from the cold outside. He blinked sleep from his eyes and squinted when he thought he saw movement.

A small narrow palm pressed against the window and wiped frost away. A girl with dark orange hair and blue eyes peered through the glass. She waved energetically and gestured for Yulie to come outside. A small green paw with three fingers rubbed another opening in the frost and bulbous red eyes peered out from behind a trumpet-shaped snout. Breath exited the nose and fogged the window up again briefly. Behind the two, Yulie caught glimpse of an immense soft wide nose and menacing-looking eyes. The huge head moved closer to the window and one of the eyes came within inches of the glass, peering into the room at the boy and the tiger.

Yulie sprang out of bed and ran over to the window. He shoved it open and leaned over the sill. "Dragon Master? Drega! You're back!" Yulie quickly snatched a blanket from his bed and draped it over his shoulders then clambered outside to hug his friend from Thorolk, Wing-Haven.

"I wish it were just a visit, but we need you in Thorolk. Get your things and hurry!" Drega urged. Razzunshagigknoph-otherwise known as Razzie- nodded in agreement. Yulie ran back into his room and rummaged through his closet for what he dubbed his 'emergency adventure' pack; an old backpack filled with extra clothes, sealed snacks, first-aid items, and a blanket. He opened the top dresser drawer and fished out his dragon pearl. He pocketed the artifact and walked over to Whisker's basket where the tigress had resumed her nap.

"Come on, Whisker. Get up, we gotta go." Whisker growled in complaint and unsheathed her claws in warning. Another low growl from Dragon Master caused her to flatten her ears and she slunk out of bed meekly, glancing up at Yulie. "They need us," Yulie gestured to Drega and the _lung_. Whisker twitched her bushy muzzle in a sort of pout and she padded over to the window and sprang outside. Yulie moved to follow but paused and glanced at the door to his room.

Not wanting to upset his parents again after the last time, he fished out a piece of paper from his notebook and scrawled a message in black marker: "DEAR MOM AND POP, GOING ON AN ADVENTURE. BE BACK BEFORE SCHOOL". He put it on his desk where they could see it if they entered his room. He quickly donned a jacket and slipped into proper shoes then climbed out the window. Oddly enough, Dragon Master stood in the street with his coils held above the pavement and his paws resting on the ground.

The enormous _lung_ blinked and looked under himself when he heard the furious blaring of a car horn. "Hey! Move it buddy! Quit hogging the entire street!" Dragon Master raised an eyebrow at the sight of a car nudged up against his rear left paw. He carefully raised it and the car moved forward. He set his paw back down then raised his left forepaw until the car passed. Thankfully the driver's age and incredibly poor eyesight kept him ignorant to the two children, Paradise drake, white tigress, and Chinese _lung_ standing in the middle of the neighborhood.

White Wind grunted in protest when he heard the rattle of the garage door being pushed open. "Wind, wake up! We gotta go! Look who's here!" Yulie walked over to the Pegasi and patted him on the neck. White Wind blinked and tilted his head up, spotting Drega and Razzie. The wiry Paradise drake stood on her coiled tail and waved a paw in greeting. Wind raised both ears and whinnied a reply, but Yulie clamped a hand over his muzzle, urging him to be quiet. Wind walked forward, creeping through the narrow space between the wall and the car.

Whisker stared up wide-eyed at the immense _lung_, keeping her ears flattened in surprise. White Wind looked similarly awed to see Dragon Master in person again. Razzie had never seen Whisker before and slithered over to inspect the tigress. She scooped Whisker up with both arms and snuffled all over Whisker's head with her nose and squeaked in approval.

"So whatcha want me for anyway?" Yulie asked, having gathered everything he needed.

"A dark dragon has emerged to trouble the land. He's already laid waste to many villages and plundered several small kingdoms. Dragons in Thorolk have spent millennia cultivating a benevolent image, and to have an upstart causing wanton damage strains our tenuous understanding with men. Even Arthragor practiced some civility…" Dragon Master explained.

"Wait, you want me and Drega to take on a _dragon_? By ourselves?! Ogre warlords are one thing, but a dragon? If he's as big as you-" Yulie sputtered in protest.

"He isn't, but you are correct; you cannot do this alone. I would implore your friends, the Ronin Warriors to aid, but such a delicate situation requires a smaller, elite force." Yulie blinked, surprised to be considered better than the Ronin. "A proper dragon hunter squad consists of four warriors. Do you have friends you can call upon?" Yulie rubbed his chin in thought.

"I know!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I can call Ph'li and Ko'li from Thanged! It's another planet, so I'll need the crystal buoy to call them. Ryo keeps it in his room."

"Excellent. I have a spell you can use to retrieve this buoy and replace it without your friend noticing. Lead the way," Dragon Master said and crouched, bringing his belly so close to the street, he almost squashed cars, but before that happened he launched into the air. Drega hopped onto Razzie's back and Razzie set Whisker down before taking flight. Whisker scampered over to Wind and hopped atop the Pegasi, taking her customary seat on his metallic rump. Yulie hopped into the saddle and grabbed the rein cord. The rest of the neighborhood continued to sleep, unaware of the giant _lung_, Paradise drake, and Pegasi flying high above their homes.

* * *

><p>A window slid open quietly, pushed open by a black-gloved hand. A figure clad in black carefully climbed onto the sill but slipped and stumbled onto the floor. Yulie sprang into the shadows of the bedroom and remained still. Neither Ryo nor Mia stirred. Yulie heaved a sigh of relief. Dragon Master's silence spell did indeed muffle any sound he made or caused. Yulie glanced around the room and spotted the double dresser. He stuck to the shadows and crawled along the floor until he reached it. He reached up and grabbed a knob, pulling a drawer open.<p>

He quickly shut it when he spotted nothing but women's underwear. Yulie blushed bright red under his mask and moved onto the next drawer. He assumed Ryo kept the buoy with his things. The second drawer had women's blouses while the third had socks. The fourth, however, had folded shirts more suited to a man. A blue-white crystal poked up from between a stack of folded clothes. Yulie grabbed it and tiptoed to the window with exaggerated care.

Dragon Master held his paw up for Yulie to climb into and lowered the boy to the ground. Yulie pulled off the mask to his makeshift ninja outfit and knelt down, setting the buoy on the ground. Dragon Master made a gesture with his fingers and temporarily suspended the silence spell as Yulie tapped the buoy three times. A blue beam shot into the night sky.

"Ph'li, Ko'li, we need you here on Earth. Come right away, but don't let anyone else find out." The signal sped through the atmosphere and through the distant Transgalactic Gate.

"How soon until they arrive?" Dragon Master queried, keeping his voice to a soft rumble.

"A few minutes probably. They can travel really fast through the Transgalactic Gate."

"Very well. Now just to replace that where you found it before your friend awakens." Yulie nodded and picked up the crystal buoy. Dragon Master reapplied the silence spell and lifted Yulie up to the window. Yulie crept back into the room and placed the buoy back in Ryo's drawer and slid it shut carefully. All the while the Ronin Leader remained sound asleep. Yulie climbed out the window and slid the pane shut. Ryo opened one eye and glanced at the window.

"Yulie! Look!" Drega whispered and pointed at the sky when she identified two winged shapes moving infront of the stars. Two Pegasi swooped down and landed on the ground. Ru Ru Tiki, Ph'li and Ru Ru Tiki, Ko'li dismounted and ran over to Yulie. He recognized the two Pegasi as the same ones the twins had ridden during the Pairing on Thanged. The red Pegasi colt with gold and silver trim followed Ph'li and the blue colt with silver and white followed Ko'li.

"Thelektukak YuliTakin! What is the problem?" Ko'li asked.

"Ph'li, Ko'li, I'd like you to meet Dragon Master, Drega, and Razzunshagigknoph," Yulie introduced the Thangien boys to the _lung_, Dragongirl, and Paradise drake. Ko'li's jaw dropped and Ph'li's ears folded back at the sight of such a huge creature. Drega looked equally surprised upon seeing the unicorn-like Native child. "They come from another world. Dragon Master says there's an evil dragon terrorizing people and he needs us to stop him."

"Really? Slian yador!" Ko'li exclaimed only to be shushed by Drega and Yulie.

"This will make a tale that will honor Grandfather!" Ph'li grinned.

"Come. I will open the portal to Thorolk," Dragon Master stated and launched into the air. Ph'li and Ko'li mounted their Pegasi and Yulie and Drega prepared to take flight as well. Whisker draped her arms over Yulie's shoulders and clung to him without having to use her claws. The Pegasi ascended using only their wings and Razzie swooped into the sky gracefully. Dragon Master led the way, his great body twisting and turning, coiling and uncoiling constantly.

"Yulie, I have never seen a titanodracoasaur like that before. How can he fly with no wings?" Ph'li brought his mount alongside Yulie and pointed at the _lung_.

"Well…Dragon Master isn't like Raurgoth. He's a Chinese dragon, what we call a _lung_. They have the belly of a clam, the body of a snake, the paws of a tiger, the claws of an eagle, the eyes of a demon, the head of a camel, and the ears of a cow. Only, Chinese dragons don't hear out of their ears. They have deer horns they use instead of ears. Anubis says they have over a hundred fish scales on their body and that most of them have good energy but some have bad energy. It's because Chinese dragons represent the balance of power and wisdom.

"Anubis says they use a special organ on the top of their head to fly, but Rowen says they use a combination of gasses to keep them in the air. Like hydrogen and stuff. He also says their bones are hollow and super strong and light, so they're not as heavy as they look. They store gas in huge chambers in their bellies and use it to breathe fire," Yulie explained.

"So…he is full of hot air?" Ko'li asked and began giggling. Ph'li covered his muzzle with a hand but shuddered with mirth. Even Drega broke out laughing.

"I heard that," Dragon Master growled, his voice ringing with a metallic tone. The boys fell quiet right away. They arrived in the bay and Dragon Master swerved and began circling above the colossal whirlpool. "Prepare yourselves! I will keep the gateway open for us to pass." The _lung_'s great coils twisted through the air as he circled, and the froth below churned and began glowing. Dragon Master surged upwards before plunging down through the portal. Yulie spurred White Wind ahead and Drega and Razzie followed close behind with the twins entering last.

Two figures alighted on the top of one of the support towers of the bridge. Leathery white wings with silvery undersides folded over the back of one figure. Blue feathered wings folded over the back of the other. Blue eyes watched the portal, at once intrigued and angered.

* * *

><p>Instead of arriving at Dragon Master's temple they arrived over a hilly desert dotted with groves of trees and oases. "Where are we going?" Yulie asked, concerned.<p>

"To the site of the most recent attack, where we might find a clue to Deryrdikus' lair."

"You said he's a dark dragon. What's the deal with them?"

"Long ago, dragons ruled the world. We have long lives and great strength, but we were not meant to rule forever. Men would inherit the world, as the One intended. Dragons by nature are solitary, hoarding either knowledge or treasure, and while some are benevolent towards men, others relish in destruction. As man flourished and grew in strength and cunning, they began hunting hostile dragons. Those of us who remained fled to this world, Thorolk: Wing-Haven, where we would be allowed to dwell so long as we kept peace with man.

"Dark dragons are those who feel cheated of their birthright. They believe they should rule men because of their superior might. Over the years many have attempted to rally other dragons and enslave man, but each time brave heroes emerge to thwart their ambitions. I originally thought Grytha had slain the last dark dragon, Arthragor. It seems, however, that Deryrdikus seeks to continue the legacy of his terrible forebears, ever in defiance of the One."

"When you say 'One'…do…do you mean God?" Yulie raised an eyebrow.

"Hrmm…there are many names, many beliefs, but all share a common thread: there is One Who Is Above All. As the One guided us in our infancy, so too should we guide man. It is the way of things, a cycle Deryrdikus refuses to perpetuate out of sheer greed and arrogance." Before Yulie could pry further, Dragon master dove down suddenly and landed on a dune with a thump. The three Pegasi riders landed nearby and Razzie coiled her tail neatly before alighting. Whisker sprang down from her seat and sniffed the ground before rubbing her chin and cheek in the sand. She began to roll and rub about playfully, giving herself a refreshing sand bath. The twins inspected their gear and Drega drew her dragon wing dagger. Yulie took out his pearl and summoned his White Ryder armor. Dragon Master tilted his head and sniffed the air.

"Confound it! The sand has covered the ruins!"

"Ruins?" Yulie asked and turned around, seeing nothing but rolling dunes.

"Yes. This used to be the Kingdom of Gallis. Deryrdikus utterly destroyed it and slew all the inhabitants," Dragon Master replied grimly and raked his claws through the sand, hoping to uncover some trace of their foe. Ph'li clasped his arms behind his back and paced about. He squealed when he stubbed his hoof on something and fell forward, landing face-first in the sand.

"Ow! Nasurin pesochet!" he swore and clambered to his feet. Dragon Master trudged over.

"What's all the commotion? I heard a shout."

"Ph'li tripped on something," Yulie said and pointed to what looked like carved stone. Razzie slithered over and began snuffling over the surface. She shoved sand away with her arms and revealed part of a ruined wall. Ko'li and Drega came over to observe.

"Stand back, all of you," Dragon Master ordered and reared his head back, inhaling deeply. His coiled body inflated slightly before he swung forward and expelled jets of hot air from his nostrils. The four warriors shielded their faces from the resulting dust cloud and the Pegasi and Razzie used their wings to cover their heads. Whisker ducked her head and flattened her ears. Dragon Master raised a forepaw and splayed two fingers in a gesture. The dust settled abruptly, exposing the remains of a lavish courtroom and tapestry-strewn walls.

"Look!" Ko'li scampered into the ruin and stooped down to pick something up off the floor. It looked like a shimmering green plate. "What is this?" he asked and held it up for all to see.

"That is a scale from Deryrdikus. It may lead us to his lair," Dragon Master stated.

"Whisker can track him down no sweat! She's the best!" Yulie proudly proclaimed.

"Razzie can scout from the air," Drega added. Razzie puffed her chest slightly and nodded.

"Good, good! And you lads? Are you prepared for battle?" Dragon Master asked the twins.

"Our father is Weapons-Master T'plaureth!" Ko'li stated and drew a thin sword. Ph'li took out what looked like a spiked mallet on a long shaft.

"We'll make that dark dragon cry uncle and _wish_ he never messed with anyone," Yulie declared and drew his sword, intending to hold it high dramatically.

"Yulie! Your sword!" Drega exclaimed. Yulie gasped at the sight of his shattered blade.

"My word, how did you manage to do _that_?" Dragon Master blinked, startled.

"He broke it during his duel with Prince Torehj," Ph'li explained.

"B-b-but, that was _weeks_ ago! Shouldn't it have fixed itself by now?" Yulie argued.

"I'm afraid the pearl doesn't work that way. You remember that it was broken, and so it is broken. Your foe must've been truly powerful to cause such damage," Dragon Master remarked.

"Wait, the pearl uses my imagination, right? Can't I just imagine up a new sword?"

"The pearl has its limits, as you are well aware. This is the image you created for yourself; your identity as the White Ryder. It is who you are, and you cannot change this. The only way to repair your sword would be to replace it with a new one, linking it with your identity."

"I have a b'drasitsi you can borrow," Ph'li offered and removed a segmented mace from his belt. Yulie shook his head in dismay and replaced the broken sword in its scabbard.

_I will be your sword_. White Wind burbled and walked up behind Yulie, nuzzling him in the shoulder gently. Yulie smiled and turned around to hug his friend.

"I'll be okay…Sage always taught me that a weapon is more than just a sword."

"You'll have us too," Drega reminded passionately. Suddenly, Dragon Master turned his head sideways and his coils tensed. "Dragon Master? What's wrong?"

"I just received word on the Mage Wave; I am called to join a coalition of dragons defending the Kingdom of Altik. Deryrdikus has traveled in a specific path since his reign of destruction began, and it is next. They hope to attempt to reason with him, and if all else fails; kill him."

"'Mage Wave'?" Yulie whispered.

"It's a mental link magic users can tap into to share information," Drega explained.

"Ohh…sorta like a telepathic news radio," Yulie remarked.

"I must go, but I will share what I know. Deryrdikus used much of his plunder to purchase the services of a magison; a sorcerer skilled in shaping stone and metal into structures. He had the magison build him an opulent temple glorifying dragons, but as is the nature of dark dragons, he betrayed the sorcerer and devoured him, stealing his power crystal for himself. The secret of its location died with the magison, but it is most likely shielded with cloaking magic.

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Drega and Yulie, and I have seen the strength of the metal Pegasi. You two speak of mighty deeds and great heritage, and so I know you in turn are mighty," Dragon Master glanced at Ph'li and Ko'li, and White Wind and the red and blue Pegasi nodded at the praise. "Be constantly alert. Deryrdikus does not match the stature of myself or Ruinhuriangoth, but he wields the powers of a sorcerer, making him all the more dangerous. To kill him, aim for the eyes or throat, and the soft skin under the arms," Dragon Master lifted one forepaw up and gestured to his fleshy armpit. "Let's hope his destructive reign ends with Gallis. I wish you all luck!" Dragon Master vaulted into the air and soared towards the horizon.

"Luktikuk!" Ph'li called after the _lung_. Yulie glanced at the scale Ko'li held.

"Allright you two, sniff out the bad guy." Razzie and Whisker leaned close to the scale. Whisker's ears perked and she lashed her tail. Razzie coiled her tail for takeoff and spread her wings. Drega saddled up and Yulie, Ph'li, and Ko'li mounted their respective Pegasi. "Lead the way, Whisker!" Yulie cheered and swept his hand forward. Whisker bounded ahead with the Pegasi trotting behind leisurely and Razzie gliding overhead.

"What will we do once we find this temple?" Ph'li asked.

"Kill the dragon, of course," Yulie replied confidently.

"I've never fought a dark dragon before, but I've heard enough of the old stories to know they're very strong. You're not worried at all?" Drega asked.

"Not really. I've been in way tougher situations in the Dynasty Wars. It doesn't bother me so much because…well…I know I've been through worse," Yulie shrugged.

"But why just the four of us? Why not enlist an entire army to stop this beast?" Ko'li argued.

"Armies don't work for everything. They didn't work in the Dynasty Wars. In the end it only took a few to beat Talpa. Wow, I remember in the First War…the military tried going all out on Talpa's castle, and they got shredded. Only the Ronin Warriors could fight the Dynasty army, and even though they had a lot of close calls, they still beat Talpa."

"What war are you talking about?" Drega leaned to the side slightly and glanced at Yulie.

"Ouagli's Assault. Ko'li and I watch that llaudaun every chance we get. What role did you play?" Ph'li swished his stringy tail eagerly. Yulie frowned and gazed at the ground.

"When the Dynasty first attacked, they captured everyone in the city, including my parents. I got separated and couldn't find them. I met the Ronin Warriors and got to tag along with them."

"Do you ever regret being involved?" Drega asked softly.

"I regretted not knowing where to find my parents, and I regretted not being able to really fight. I knew I couldn't do anything by myself, but as long as I stuck by the Ronin Warriors, I knew I could help save my parents and everyone else Talpa captured. I actually almost bought the farm lots of times. Bad guys kinda like going after women and kids," Yulie reminisced about his many exploits; getting captured by that first soldier, being held hostage by the Dark Warlords, even the daring rescue in the Dark Shrines.

Ko'li and Drega pressed Yulie for more of his personal experiences, and Ph'li listened attentively. _He is as old as I, and he has done so much without fear or doubt. He is as much a hero as Grandfather or Father…_ Ph'li's ears perked and he grinned broadly, reminding himself of the heroism of Ander Vai Stel Vethu and T'plaureth. _If they can be great, so can I!_

* * *

><p>Yulie felt certain few hours had passed, and sure enough, glancing at the sports timer clipped to his backpack confirmed that. The group paused to drink water from a spring and munch on snacks Yulie provided from his personal store. The trail remained fresh enough for Razzie and Whisker to continue following after they'd rested a few minutes.<p>

"_Oh yes we are the fearless four, fighters brave to our very core…_"

"Ph'li, what is that nonsense you are singing?" Ko'li scolded.

"You sing, Ph'li?" Yulie asked.

"Yes! Ko'li and I watch Khanphe's troupe practice often. He takes more interest in battle scenes, but I focus on ballad and verse. I can think of a song for anything!"

"Cool! Let's hear it," Yulie encouraged. Ph'li blushed and laid back his ears before straightening up in the saddle and taking a deep breath.

"_Oh yes we are the fearless four_

_Fighters bravest to our core_

_We fight all day beyond the night_

_Battle wrongs and doing right_

_On we ride we are but four_

_Surrender now or fight us more_

_Because we are the fearless four_

_Together we warriors four_

_In battle shall know no bore_

_Deliver hope and end the strife_

_Through thick and thin on we thrive_

_Come ahead we lead with four_

_Banish dark and light will soar_

_For we are the Fearless Four!"_ Ph'li sang with a rapid pace and bobbed his head from side to side. He glanced at the others expectantly as he repeated the refrain. Ko'li seemed to be thinking and Drega looked confused. Yulie grinned and took a deep breath.

"_Oh yes we are the fearless four,"_ he began singing.

_"Fighters bravest to our core,"_ Ko'li joined in.

"_We fight all day beyond the night,_" Ph'li chimed.

"_Battle wrongs and doing right, on we ride we are but four,_" the boys sang in unison. Drega and Razzie blinked in surprise as the three continued with the song. Whisker's ears went up and she glanced over her shoulder, cocking her head to one side.

"_Cower fiend behind the door_

_Villain fear us fighting four_

_Steady hand and draw the sword_

_Standing four against the horde_

_Wicked fall against us four_

_You will regret making war_

_If you cross the Fearless Four_" Drega had heard similar songs sung in ports on the rare occasion she and Razzie visited coastal regions, and imagined in a few more years the boys would sing their song while brawling and enjoying several pints. They sang the refrain again.

"Boys…" Drega muttered and shook her head. Razzie looked similarly exasperated. "Hey, skald, what happens if we ever recruit a new member to our little team?" she called down, causing the boys to pause and consider. Ph'li's ears twitched and he wrinkled his muzzle.

"We call ourselves the Fearless Five!" he suggested and immediately began testing revisions to his song with Yulie and Ko'li contributing new verses. Drega sighed and rolled her eyes.

Razzie shot forward abruptly at the same time Whisker let out a high-pitched roar and scampered far ahead of the Pegasi. "Hey! I think they found something!" Yulie stiffened in alarm and the Pegasi galloped after the tigress. Whisker stopped and began sniffing the air while Razzie circled above her. Yulie thought he saw the fur on Whisker's nose wrinkle slightly.

"I see nothing here," Ko'li scratched the back of his head. Whisker seemed to press her nose against something then reared up on her hind paws and braced a forepaw against an invisible solid surface. Razzie alighted on something and coiled her tail around an invisible cylinder.

"This is it. This is the dragon temple! It is hidden, just like Dragon Master said," Ph'li whispered. Whisker flattened her ears when loud booming laughter echoed from the air.

"AH HAH HAH HAAAA! I never expected the Council of Dragons to send the _legendary_ White Ryder. I never had the pleasure of fighting a White Ryder before. Most of the recent ones seem to perish at a young age. Perhaps you will continue the trend. Bwa hah hah haaa!"

"Show yourself nichratho!" Ko'li shouted and drew his sword, reigning his steed about.

"I know you have come to kill me. Many dragon hunter squads have tried, and all have failed. I consume, I conquer, I destroy, I dominate. You will not take that from me!" The air rippled and Whisker scrambled away from the newly exposed gilded wall. Razzie back-winged away from the pillar as it slowly faded into view. A pair of yellow-green eyes with black slits appeared in the air. A snout with two curved horns and a maw full of dagger-length teeth followed. The air shimmered like the surface of a lake as Deryrdikys' dragon temple appeared.

"Not nearly as big as Dragon Master or Raurgoth" ended up being as big as a house. A pair of black horns curved out from the back of the head. A crest of spikes ran from the shoulders to the base of the tail. Bony black spikes jutted out of the arms from the elbows, heels, and knees. Iridescent dark green scales covered the body and broad jet black scales covered the belly. A jagged scaly plate shaped light a lightning bolt tipped the long whip-like tail. Jewel-encrusted gold bracers covered the wrists and ankles. Gold chains led from each onto a gold vest that covered the chest. A single large emerald the size of a bowling ball adorned the armor.

"Fight me, children! Know me as your doom!" Deryrdikus spread his black wings, spanning the temple and displaying his dreadful glory.

"We will fight you! We are the Fearless Four!" Yulie declared and White Wind and the two other Pegasi steadied themselves to fire their horn cannons. Deryrdikus reared up on his hind paws and watched amazed as light clustered around the gilded horns. A three-pronged surge of energy struck the dark dragon square in the chest, but the emerald absorbed all three beams.

"Impressive. A shame that dragon imposter has turned you against me. Ahh, I see fear in your eyes. I smell it like a fine perfume," the dark dragon grinned and tilted its muzzle up. "I could crush you all, but where would the fun be in _that_? RISE! I summon you, my slaves!" Deryrdikus held one hand forward and splayed his claws. Brick shattered and sand erupted in geysers as humanoid forms burst out of the ground beneath and around the temple. Rotting flesh clung to bones caked with dried blood. Clouded or withered eyes fixed upon the four warriors. Decaying hands tightened their bony grips on rusted weapons.

"Auugh! It's the dead of Gallis!" Drega wailed. Yulie gasped and the twins recoiled in disgust. "When the first kingdoms fell, Gallis dispatched a great army hoping to corner and slay Deryrdikus. He used his power to disguise himself as a knight in their ranks and killed them all before they had a chance to use their weapons. Now they serve him!"

"A shame really…I would have preferred living acolytes. Mindless obedience is admirable, but the smell displeases me," Deryrdikus chuckled then scooted to the rear of the courtyard. Yulie could read his actions; the dark dragon planned on letting the undead wear the warriors down before moving in for the kill. He and the twins dismounted their Pegasi.

"Ph'li, Ko'li, Whisker, keep them at bay. Wind, I want you and the Pegasi to use your missiles on Deryrdikus. Razzie, go after his face. Drega, come with me. We can sneak behind him while he's distracted," Yulie ordered. The twins nodded eagerly and the three Pegasi swiveled their missile launchers forward. Drega dismounted Razzie and the Paradise drake ascended higher.

Deryrdikus looked puzzled at the actions of the Pegasi but turned his attention to Razzie when she inhaled deeply then swung her head forward. Fireballs erupted from her mouth, striking the dark dragon's scaly eye ridges. Deryrdikus reeled from the impact and growled.

"Trouble me no more, hatchling!" Deryrdikus hissed, backslapping Razzunshagigknoph savagely into a pillar, breaking it in half and sending the top collapsing sideways.

"Razzie! Why you…hyaahh!" Drega hurled her dagger, aiming for the dark dragon's left eye. Deryrdikus reached up and batted it away before it connected.

"Dragon Girl, I will end you as Arthragor ended Grytha-aagh!" A volley of missiles from the three Pegasi sent the dark dragon staggering. He brought his wings up to shield his power crystal. "Learn your place, accursed metal horses!" Deryrdikus whipped his tail around and drug the jagged tail spike through the courtyard, peeling up brick and sending the twins' Pegasi skidding and knocking White Wind into a wall. Yulie and Drega used the opportunity to dart into a colonnade and ascend up a flight of stairs to the next level.

Back on the ground, Ph'li and Ko'li sent the enslaved soldiers of Gallis to their final rest, sending arms, legs, and heads flying in all directions. Deryrdikus seemed impressed at their ability to hold their own despite their age but frowned when he noticed Yulie and Drega's absence. He glanced to the side when he spotted movement in the shadows.

"Dragon Girl and White Ryder…such lofty titles you take upon yourselves at such a young age," Deryrdikus taunted and lumbered over to the second level colonnade. Drega and Yulie hid themselves behind pillars, keeping quiet as the dark dragon searched for them. "That false-dragon tries to force his edict upon our mighty breed. Mankind has no _right_ to rule!" Deryrdikus raised one arm and smashed his fist through the colonnade, cracking the floor in half.

Yulie and Drega covered their mouths from the debris cloud and Drega risked a jump through the wreckage to the other side of the floor. Deryrdikus failed to notice her and kept snuffling through the pillars in Yulie's area. "Men are feeble, men are petty, men are fleeting. Dragons are mighty, dragons are cunning, dragons are enduring! Mankind should serve _us_, not vice-versa!

"You think me a tyrant, greedy and blind? I know all too well the tainted logic of men." As the dark dragon peered into the colonnade, Yulie kept scooting to new hiding spots, avoiding the dark dragon's line of sight. "When the King of Man needed a steed to ride upon, he gathered representatives of each species to choose one among them. The lowly mole offered him the secrets of the deep earth. The lion argued that the King of Beasts should convey the King of Man. My ancestor, the dragon said to him 'Choose me, and I shall spread fire and magic before you!' Who did the so-called 'king' choose as his mount?

"A DONKEY?" Deryrdikus thrashed his tail into the area where Drega hid. She narrowly avoided being pinned under a shattered pillar. "A DONKEY! A DONKEY?! Only my _contempt_ for men burns hotter than my fire. They swarmed the earth like ants, stealing and feeding, usurping and polluting. How many of my kin died to satisfy their ambition? How many of us survivors were branded evil and corrupt?" Deryrdikus snorted and glanced from side to side. His lips peeled back in a savage grin and he opened his mouth.

Yulie peeked out from around a pillar and saw the telltale rippling of gas. He scrambled for the edge of the floor and sprang into the air just as Deryrdikus belched fire into the colonnade. Drega watched in horror as dragonfire bathed the entire section, melting off gold-leaf from the pillars and scorching intricate reliefs. She spotted her fallen dagger further away and dashed to retrieve it. Yulie landed back on the courtyard and Deryrdikus turned to face him.

"You call yourself White Ryder…I have picked _crumbs_ out of my teeth bigger than you!" Yulie stepped back, trying to fight down fear at standing alone against the powerful dark dragon. He backed up a couple steps but gasped when he heard the grinding of stone and saw sections of brick sliding down into the floor. A hissing form shot out and Yulie brought his arm up just in time to block the bite of a snake. The fangs caught on the metal plate beneath the gauntlet and he growled and grabbed the snake by its neck and yanked it off with such force to snap the fangs. He flung the snake to the side but another lunged at his face.

A flash of metal passed within inches of his face and the severed head of the snake bounced off his shoulder, leaving a small bloodstain on the white leather. Drega had retrieved her dragon dagger and flung it in time to save Yulie. Unfortunately her expert precision alerted Deryrdikus to her presence and he lumbered after her, swiping with his claws.

Ko'li cried out when an undead knight he thought he'd slain earlier had crawled over to him and sank its rotted teeth into his calf, tearing through his cloth armor. He slashed and chopped the knight's head off but faltered from the wound. More dead closed in and grasped at his arms, loose-hanging jaws opening wide to deliver fatal bites. Ph'li let out an equine scream and swung his war mallet in a wide arc, sending the dead flying. The three Pegasi fell back and resorted to using their arsenal to protect the twins. Razzie took to the air and spat fireballs at Deryrdikus when she saw him pursuing Drega. Deryrdikus ignored the blasts and leered hungrily at Drega.

Yulie saw a flash of white and watched in shock as Whisker landed on the dark dragon's head, tearing and biting at his eyelids and hooking her hind claws into the scaly ridges. Deryrdikus howled in rage and shook his head, reaching up to rake the tigress off of his face. He tossed his head to the side sharply and sent Whisker crashing into a wall. Her impact knocked over a rack of shining weapons, sending some spilling to the courtyard below near Yulie.

"That charlatan's arrogance knows no bounds; leaving _children_ to do his dirty work. While my illusions keep the Council of Dragons occupied in Altik, he leaves you four to die." Deryrdikus dropped to all fours, causing the floor to shudder and knocking Yulie off balance. He crawled towards Yulie slowly, chuckling deeply. Yulie tried scooting away but had to roll sideways as Deryrdikus brought his armored belly down in an attempt to crush him.

The dragon laughed wickedly and curved his neck, peering under his body as he aimed again and again. Yulie gasped when he saw the dragon's belly descending towards him and he desperately brought his legs up and braced his feet against the golden armor. "Bend knee to me, or I will _break_ them for you!" Deryrdikus hissed and pressed down slightly. Yulie struggled, hoping against hope he could withstand the dark dragon's strength. "SO BE IT!" Deryrdikus gave a sudden heave and Yulie screamed in agony as his legs snapped.

The dark dragon brought a hand over and nudged Yulie's left shoulder with a claw then moved the claw to the opposite side and nudged the right. "I could kill you quickly a dozen different ways, but I think I will crush you. I will crush you into a bloody smear and lap up the residue with eager relish," Deryrdikus taunted, toying with Yulie like the proverbial cat.

Half out of his mind with pain, Yulie reached back with his arms and tried grabbing cracks in the brick and pulling himself away, only managing to scoot back a few inches. Deryrdikus raised his chest and followed, chuckling with horrid glee. Yulie tilted his head back and spotted a sword nearby; one of the ones knocked loose by Whisker earlier. He crept his fingers towards the hilt and tried to grasp it with his fingers. Another volley of missiles briefly drew the dark dragon's attention forward and he breathed fire at the three Pegasi. The flames washed over them, not hot enough to melt dererium but hot enough to force them to use their air shields.

Tears ran down Yulie's cheeks. His legs past the knee felt numb and his thighs burned with horrible pain. Only now did he feel death truly imminent. He had no last-second savior. He had no miraculous escape. His thoughts flickered to his parents. He _promised_ he'd come home! He set his jaw in resolve and finally closed his hand around the hilt of the sword. Deryrdikus flicked a glance at him before moving his belly overhead and bearing down for the final blow. Yulie tilted the sword up and gripped it with both hands, holding it over his stomach. The tip came in contact with the green power gem and the force pushed the pommel into his gut painfully.

Instead of the shattering, the curved blade pierced the emerald, sending cracks radiating from the middle before breaking up through the stone. Deryrdikus cried out when he felt the tiniest of pricks and recoiled violently. He gazed in horror upon the shattered power gem and clawed at the gilded armor plate, peeling it off to expose his scaly chest. A pinprick of glowing blue light shone from where the tip of the curved sword had pierced his hide ever so slightly.

Deryrdikus scratched the area with his claws but the scale began to crumble and peel away. He flayed again and again, but the blue glow seemed to spread across his chest and onto his hands. The dark dragon screamed in horror when the glowing patches on his body began crumbling as well. Light seeped out from under his scales and they flaked off, exposing the skin. The veins began glowing as the light spread all over the dragon's body.

Yulie scooted further and further away using his elbows. Deryrdikus let out an almighty shriek and spread his wings, but the edges began crumbling. He glanced down and spotted Yulie, still alive and trying to escape. He took a step forward, but his legs disintegrated and he fell onto his belly, barely missing Yulie. He propped himself up with his hands and raised his head, baring his teeth. Fire flickered briefly in his throat before his neck began radiating blue light. Yulie gulped and took heavy breaths, trying to move away from the dark dragon. Deryrdikus's eyes shone with pure hate and agony, and he lunged with jaws gaping. Yulie brought his arms up to shield himself as the crumbling snout struck the floor. It exploded into light that erupted throughout the temple courtyard.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to the sight of Whisker's muzzle brushing against his face. He moaned when she began licking his cheeks and tilted his head to the side.<p>

"He's awake!" he heard Drega shout. He heard a piping cheep of joy from Razzie and a concerned burble from White Wind. He blinked dust from his eyes and wiped dirt off his face.

"Uhhgh…I need to stop doing that…" Yulie mumbled.

"Doing what?" Ko'li blinked in confusion.

"Passing out at the end of an important battle."

"You need to stop suffering near-fatal injuries," a melodious voice rumbled and Yulie spotted the immense snaking bulk of Dragon Master leaning over him.

"Oh. Hey. Hi." Yulie propped himself up with his elbows and sat up, still woozy. He twitched his legs cautiously and found he could bend them without any pain. "Thanks for healing me."

"Oh, no need to thank me. All credit goes to your friend here," Dragon Master glanced to the side and Yulie followed his gaze to where Ph'li sat beside him.

"It is our gift," Ph'li smiled and tapped his golden horn. Ko'li nodded in agreement and showed Yulie the leg that had been bitten during the battle, fully healed with no scar. Drega sat on the opposite side of him and the three Pegasi stood nearby, exhausted from the fight but no worse for wear. One of Razzie's eyes purpled slightly around the lid and she favored her right wing but she seemed to take her injuries in stride.

"We are victorious! The Fearless Four are triumphant!" Ph'li crowed and rose to his feet, dancing and spinning on his golden hooves. He paused abruptly and glanced skyward. His ears drooped and his tail went limp, his eyes widening in shock. "uh oh…" he muttered weakly.

Yulie and Ko'li looked behind them and gasped when they saw a flash of white and silver swoop overhead before alighting in the courtyard nearby. Yulie scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but a white armored hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Who do you _think_ you _are_ running off on your own-Where do you think you're going?" The white dragon tail lashed out, tripping the twins as they tried to flee and causing them to land flat on their faces.

"You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do!" Blue armored hands grabbed the twins by their collars and lifted them off the ground. Their legs flailed futilely as they squirmed in the grip of Rowen of the Strata wearing Eagle AnimArmor. "Norin's furious with you two!"

"No! He will shave my tail!" Ph'li squealed and clutched his tail in panic.

"Yah? Well I don't blame him considering you took two Pegasi without permission!"

"What are you _doing_ here in the first place?" Ryo of the Wildfire jerked Yulie about to face him, looking imposing in the White Dragon AnimArmor.

"Ahh, you must be the current Ronin Leader," Dragon Master spoke and moved closer. "I never had the privilege of meeting Hai-Ryo in person before I departed your world…I imagine you are of similar temperament." Ryo glanced up at the _lung_, surprise flickering through his angry scowl. While Dragon Master lacked wings like Raurgoth's, his body looked considerably bulkier, and his head looked easily as big as an 18-wheeler. Ryo released Yulie and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded. Dragon Master's ears wiggled and his whiskers twitched.

"I am called Dragon Master. Yulie came at my behest to aid in the slaying of a rogue dragon. He and his friends accomplished a rare feat today, and they are to be commended, not punished. If there is any objection-he who wears the guise of Ruinhuriangoth-you are more than welcome to take it up with _me_," Dragon Master purred. Ryo folded his arms over his chest. "_Hmmm_? Dragon Master growled softly and brought his head down, moving his nose close to Ryo.

Ryo glared at the _lung_ and tapped the claws of his gauntlets against his arms a few seconds. Then he glanced to the side at Yulie. "You have any _idea_ how upset your mom is?"

"I left a note!" Yulie argued and shrugged. Ryo's dragon wings unfurled slightly.

"You've been gone for two days!" he snapped angrily.

"…I have?!" Yulie blinked, startled. It didn't feel like more than a day had passed. Indeed, only now did the sun begin sinking towards the horizon.

"Ah, that is partly my fault. I neglected to mention that time passes slightly differently in Thorolk than it does your world," Dragon Master apologized and reared his head up above them. Yulie felt dread in his gut. He glanced at Drega briefly, his mind wondering if he would eventually out-age the Dragon Girl. Drega noticed his gaze but didn't understand his concern.

"Well then if everyone's done here, we're going to take Yulie and the twins home," Ryo stated sternly. Rowen set the twins down but didn't let go of their collars.

"Ah ah ah," Dragon Master raised a paw and waggled a finger. "Yulie and his friends earned the coveted status of dragonslayers this day. Deryrdikus amassed a sizeable hoard from the kingdoms he ravaged, and it is tradition for dragonslayers to share in the hoard. We dragons pride ourselves on tradition among other things, and so to the victors," Dragon Master shifted his bulk to the side and gestured to a shattered section of the wall where mounds upon mounds of glittering treasure could be seen through the gaping hole. "Go the spoils."

"…whoa…" Yulie whispered in awe.

"Slian yador!" Ko'li cheered, his eyes widening in excitement.

"What, you gonna try bribin' Norin and your parents?" Rowen snorted.

"It will prove to them our victory!"

"And they will not shave my tail!" Ph'li added.

"Ugh…_fine_…but only what you can carry yourselves," Ryo huffed and turned around, flicking the dragon tail. Rowen let go of the twins and they ran cheering into the treasure room.

The children carefully selected what interested them most. Dragon Master graciously conjured some sacks for them to secure their treasures. Ph'li took an assortment of gilded items like chalices and plates, hoping to please his mother, Aurora. Ko'li gathered several fine weapons and ingots of precious metal. Drega chose a set of ornate steel spears and scroll cases, planning on delivering such knowledge to the monks at Dragon Master's sanctuary. Yulie filled a sack each with gold coins and precious gems, considering them smaller and easier to carry. He tied the sacks together at the mouth and hauled them over to White Wind. The Pegasi complained about having to carry him _and_ Whisker _and_ treasure…

"Oh hush," Yulie scolded and grabbed a handful of coins and stuffed them into White Wind's mouth. The Pegasi grumbled softly then began munching contentedly. Yulie glanced over his shoulder and spotted Whisker sniffing at a few objects. "Whatcha looking at, Whisker?" He walked over and knelt down beside her. He picked up an elaborate jeweled necklace. "Wanna wear this?" Yulie clipped the necklace around Whisker's neck. The tigress tried to crane her head down to look at her reflection in the large square-cut emeralds mounted in settings. She shrugged her shoulders to settle the weight and purred. Yulie smiled and patted her on the head. He turned and walked back towards White Wind and Whisker followed at his side.

He heard the clatter of metal and glanced down when he felt his boot brush against something. He knelt down and picked up a scimitar. Flashbacks of his mortal struggle came to him and he recognized it as the weapon he'd used to destroy Deryrdikus' power gem. Strips of leather bound the grip and ivory comprised not only the vine-shaped hilt but the striking pommel ornament; a helmeted tiger's head. Gold decorated the helmet and brilliant rubies formed the eyes. The jaws of the tiger hung wide open, displaying fangs of silver.

Yulie liked this sword. He _really_ liked it. It looked awesome! He glanced at his belt and noticed his old sword and the scabbard had fallen loose during the fight. He studied the sword some more and wondered if he could slip it into his belt. He heard a muffled growl and glanced down to see Whisker holding something in her mouth she'd retrieved from the hoard. It looked like a wooden scabbard covered with white leather and accented with brass and diamonds, and happened to be just the right shape to fit the scimitar. Yulie tentatively inserted the blade into the scabbard and sure enough it fit perfectly. A leather strap hung off of two clasps on the scabbard and Yulie unbuckled it and strung it through his belt loops then reattached it.

He closed his hand around the grip and drew it, admiring the brilliant polished blade. He twirled it about in his hand to test the balance and squeezed the grip tightly. A ball of fire shot out of the mouth of the tiger ornament, narrowly missing Rowen. "The heck was that?!" Rowen squawked angrily, recoiling in surprise.

"Woops! Sorry!" Yulie winced and sheathed the sword. He lifted the scabbard up for closer study and spotted gold embossed script decorating one side. "Dragon Master…what's this?"

"Hmm…the name of the sword; 'Tiger Tooth'. Such craftsmanship is rare even in Thorolk. The edge is made of adamant, which explains how it withstood Deryrdikus' attack. Breaking the power gem unleashed a spell designed by the magison to destroy whoever betrayed him. He could scarcely be considered guiltless, indeed he accepted gold from a dark dragon, but as they say 'one ill turn deserves another'. It looks like you've found a splendid complement to your armor."

"You got that right. Whatcha think, Whisker?" Yulie held the pommel close. Whisker flattened her ears and bared her teeth, mimicking the snarl of the ornament. Yulie laughed and sheathed the sword before walking over to White Wind.

"I will see to it that the remainder of the hoard is distributed among the survivors of the shattered kingdoms. I thank you all once again, Yulie, Ph'li and Ko'li. Fortune upon you all," Dragon Master nodded then launched into the air and soared off across the desert. Drega mounted Razzie, who sprang into the air effortlessly despite her load of treasure. Drega waved at Yulie and Yulie waved back energetically. He smiled at first but frowned, his thoughts going back to what Dragon Master said about the passage of time in Thorolk. He remembered his first ordeal and how his parents had commented about him being gone so long after his return home.

"Allright, 'dragonslayers'," Rowen rolled his eyes and spread the eagle wings. "Let's head on home. The Mystics are keepin' that portal open for us."

"Ryo…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone mad," Yulie flinched when he saw Ryo turn his back to him. Ryo said nothing for a few moments then looked over his shoulder.

"It's allright Yulie. You don't have to apologize. You're not a little kid anymore." Ryo turned to face him, grinning broadly, his eyes sparkling with admiration. "You're a warrior."

* * *

><p>The door to Yulie's room burst open. "That does it, boy! You are <em>grounded<em>, grounded until you're a legal adult! No more adventuring, no more derring-do, no more questing, no more heroics, no more taking off at a moments notice! I have _had_ it! This is the last straw! I am putting my _foot_ down, young man! You are in _serious_ trouble, you-" Mr. Yamano paused in his angry rant and stopped lashing his arms angrily. Mrs. Yamano stood behind him and peeked around his shoulder, spotting what had her husband speechless.

What could only be described as a large mound of treasure sat in the middle of the floor in Yulie's room. Yulie himself sat at his desk with an open gemology book. He held a magnifying glass in one hand and a ruby the size of a golf ball in the other. Whisker-who wore a gem-studded necklace- lay on her back on the mound, rolling from side to side, rubbing her shoulders against coins and gems. She flipped to one side and raised both ears when a coin popped loose and rolled away. She clamped one paw over it then glanced to the side when another coin clattered out from under her. She swatted at it too and her tail curled and lashed with excitement.

Yulie calmly set the ruby and magnifying glass down and turned to face them. "Hi Mom. Pop. Umm…so…Pop? Didn't you say you had some vacation time coming up soon?" Yulie placed both hands on the back of his head and leaned back in the chair slightly.


End file.
